Teen Wolf 2 : New Blood
by The L.A.V
Summary: 5 años han pasado de la luna de sangre y el enfrentamiento entre los cazadores contra los seres sobrenaturales. Todos siguieron sus vidas de forma tranquila con ese asunto literalmente olvidado. Sin embargo, lo que se lleva en la sangre es algo imposible de evitar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 : Mudanza.**

**5 de Febrero de 2019.**

En una habitación que en ese momento estaba bastante desordenada, un joven rubio de 21 años se encontraba guardando sus cosas en varias cajas.

\- Nunca creí tener tanta ropa. - rió el joven mientras seguía ordenando, hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación sin permiso y sin avisar.

\- Ya pareces una chica con tanta ropa TK. - rió otro joven rubio un poco mas alto, su edad era de 24 años.

\- Algo me dice que realmente me vas extrañar una vez que ya no esté aquí Matt. - sonrió TK.

\- ¿Extrañarte? Tendré por fin el apartamento para mi sólo, realmente era hora de que te vayas. - dijo Matt.

\- Oye, eso es algo que me ofende.- se quejó TK. - pero por otro lado, ya tendrías un lugar para estar solo con Mimi, ¿Verdad?

\- Bien, bien, está vez me has derrotado. - se rindió Matt. - hablando en serio, estoy feliz por ti y si, si te extrañare por aquí.

\- ¿Acaso Matt se pondrá sentimental? - se burló TK. - ¿Por que no dejas eso a un lado o me ayudas a empacar?

\- Eso si que no mi querido hermanito, encargarte tu mismo de ordenar tu propio desastre. - sonrió Matt abandonando la habitación y cerrando la puerta, escuchando del otro lado algun que otro insulto de su hermano menor.

Gracias a que TK había podido conseguir un buen trabajo acorde a lo que le gustaba, ser escritor, pudo conseguir el dinero suficiente para mudarse del departamento que hacia ya varios años que compartía con su hermano a otro en el centro de Odaiba.

Por su parte, Matt había formado una banda de rock con amigos suyos llamada Teenage Wolves, banda que se volvió realmente popular en la ciudad e incluso se estaba expandiendo por las afueras de Odaiba.

El rubio mayor se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión para ver que podía haber a esa hora de la noche después de haber cenado, finalmente pudo encontrar una y se entretuvo con ella hasta que su celular que estaba en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Quien será a esta hora? - se preguntó mientras veía la pantalla, que mostraba un número privado, cosa que lo confundió pero de todas formas atendió porque podría ser algun productor musical con alguna propuesta ya que siempre le hacían varias. - ¿Hola?

Sin embargo, nadie hablaba, el rubio solo escuchó una especie de respiración de forma muy entrecortada hasta que la misma persona que lo llamó, cortó.

\- Hm, que raro. - dijo Matt volviendo a dejar el celular a un lado, considerando que tan solo eran una de esas tantas llamadas de fraude que estaban sucediendo mucho en esos días.

Llegado cierto momento, la película lo aburrió y decidió irse a dormir, mientras que notó que su hermano seguía ordenando sus cosas.

(-)

**6 de febrero, 2:15 AM.**

\- Ha estado aquí hace tan solo unos minutos, esta sangre está muy fresca. - dijo el general Kaede, analizado con una especie de mini computadora holográfica ese resto de líquido rojo que estaba en el suelo. - así es, sangre de híbrido.

\- Hay que seguir buscando, no debemos parar de ninguna forma. - dijo un joven de pelo castaño, que solía portar unas gafas colgando desde su cuello.

\- Dejame hacerte una pregunta Yagami. - dijo Kaede. - ¿Por que tanto interés en esto? Si, el jefe Yamaki te llamó para que ayudaras en esto, pero supuestamente querías abandonar por completo este mundo para lo que tu llamas, vivir una vida normal.

\- Vida normal... - dijo Tai. - creo que nunca la tendré por más de que la quisiera, esto está en mi sangre y no lo puedo dejar...

\- ¡General! - exclamó uno de los soldados de negro. - ¡Lo hemos visto! ¡No está lejos! ¡Tan solo...

El hombre no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que había sido totalmente decapitado y su cabeza rodó por el suelo.

\- ¡RAPIDO! ¡CUBRAN ESTE LUGAR 5 KILÓMETROS A LA REDONDA! - gritó Kaede.

Muchos de los soldados lograron subirse a las camionetas y obedecer a su general, pero varios se quedaron junto a este.

\- Extrema atención... No se distraigan en ningún segundo... - decía Kaede a sus soldados, que se notaban que algunos eran novatos y estaban algo aterrados, y mas al ver a uno de sus compañeros decapitado.

De repente, otro soldado cayó al suelo producto de que uno de sus brazos había sido cortado.

\- Deja que tus soldados se vayan, yo me encargaré. - dijo Tai. - usaré la inyección que me dio Yamaki.

\- Bien Yagami, pero promete no morir. - dijo Kaede llevándose a sus soldados. - ¡Desarmen el perímetro!

Una vez solo, Tai sintió una presencia detrás de él pero al voltear no encontró a nadie.

Sin embargo, si encontró a alguien al volver su mirada al frente.

Se trataba del sujeto peliazul que estaban buscando, que ahora se encontraba devorando el brazo del soldado que había cortado además de la cabeza del otro.

\- Entonces tu eres el D-44... O mejor te puedo llamar con tu nombre real, Ken Ichijouji. - sonrió el castaño sacando una inyección color roja de su bolsillo. - tu seras lo que necesito para redimirme de una vez.

Tai se inyectó en el brazo izquierdo e inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un gran dolor pero a la vez, sentía como una gran fuerza volvía a él.

Se sacó la remera que llevaba puesta y de su pecho volvió a emergir su marca de cazador, su emblema del valor con forma de sol.

El D-44 (o mejor llamado Ken) dejó de comer esa carne humana y enfocó su vista en Tai.

\- Será divertido volver a los viejos tiempos. - sonrió el castaño.

(-)

**10:25 AM.**

El camión de la mudanza había llegado bastante temprano, por lo que TK con ayuda de su hermano mayor, comenzó a colocar todas sus cosas ahí para que las llevaran a lo que sería su nueva casa.

\- Bueno TK, creo que este es el final. - fingió tristeza Matt una vez que ya estaba todo listo. - ha llegado la hora de que el pájaro tome empiece a volar por su cuenta.

\- ¿Terminaste? Me gustaría despedirme de mi hermano Matt. - rió TK.

\- Ven acá niño. - lo abrazó el rubio mayor. - mucha suerte, y no olvides escribir seguido.

\- Tan solo son unos 5 kilómetros de aquí, no estaré tan lejos.

\- Para mi será un mar el que nos separará. - se siguió burlando Matt.

Tras varias bromas, los hermanos finalmente se despidieron.

Matt veía como su hermano se iba alejando en la moto que se había comprado y sonrió, esta era la vida que realmente quería para él y para su hermano ya que realmente lo merecían después de tanto esfuerzo.

Mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir nuevamente a su apartamento, su comenzó a sonar y al fijarse, otra vez era un número desconocido pero que no estaba en privado, por lo que atendió con mas confianza.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Es genial volver a escuchar tu voz Ishida, ha pasado bastante tiempo...

\- ¿Tai...

(-)

Los empleados de la mudanza ya habían colocado todas las cosas de TK dentro del departamento que ya venía amueblado y ya se habían ido, tan solo faltaba que el rubio entrara unas pocas cajas mas.

\- Perdón, disculpe... - decía el rubio cada vez que chocaba con algun otro huésped de ese edificio hasta que finalmente chocó por completo con otro, provocando que las dos cajas que llevaban al mismo tiempo se cayeran. - uh lo siento, fue mi culpa.

\- No, fue mía. - dijo la chica con la que se había chocado. - dejame ayudarte a levantar tus cosas...

Cuando los dos se agacharon, se miraron directamente y ambos se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Tu eres... Kari? - preguntó TK.

**Primer capítulo gente, gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias a los que leyeron desde el 2014 esta historia que ahora al parecer puede convertirse en saga, todo puede pasar (?**

**Wow, todos debimos haber crecido desde ese entonces xd**

**No se olviden de darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

**Nuevamente gracias por todo, nossss vemosss.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 : Encuentro.**

**6 de febrero, 2019. 10:32 AM.**

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, tratando de recordar.

\- ¿Eres... Kari? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Y tu... ¿TK verdad? Si no me equívoco. - dijo la chica.

\- Exactamente. - sonrió TK mientras volvía a tomar las cosas que se le habían caído al suelo con ayuda de la castaña. - Increíble... No nos vemos aproximadamente hace com años... Recuerdo que fuimos vecinos un tiempo una vez que llegamos a ese edificio junto a mi hermano, hablamos un par de veces pero luego ya no te vi mas.

\- Si, yo tambien recuerdo aquel día que llegaste, pero tan solo un tiempo después mi familia y yo nos mudamos de ese edificio. - explicó Kari. - y entonces... ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

\- Me acabo de mudar hace tan solo un momento. - respondió TK.

\- Pues parece que nuevamente seremos vecinos, ya que también hace poco me mudé a este edificio.

(-)

**20:45 PM.**

Tras recibir la llamada de Tai, algo que realmente no se esperaba en lo absoluto, Matt se quedó pensado todo el día en lo que él le había dicho y en decidir si iba a ir al lugar en donde el castaño lo había citado.

El rubio se encontraba en su auto conduciendo hacia ese lugar despues de mucho pensar, ya que a pesar de que no queria saber nada, un parte de él si sentía curiosidad.

Una vez que el gps le marcó que habían llegado al sitio, Matt miró para ambos lados y notó que tan solo era una calle desierta en las afueras de la ciudad, pero un mensaje llego a su celular.

"Baja y camina unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha, tras un gran arbusto esta la puerta, una vez que la encuentres solo debes apretar el botón gris de uno de los bordes"

Obedeciendo esas instrucciones, Matt encontró fácilmente ese arbusto y se sorprendió que debajo de el habia lo que parecía ser una puerta secreta circular.

Al apretar el botón gris, una cápsula lo atrapó automáticamente y la puerta se abrió, dando a entender que se trataba de una especie de ascensor que lo llevaba hacia abajo.

Menuda la sorpresa fue la que se llevó al ver la increíble base tecnologica que veía mientras bajaba en el ascensor.

Automáticamente, la cápsula se abrió y Matt terminó en el que seria el piso 5 de esa base subterránea e inmediatamente una especie de guardia de seguridad vestido de blanco y con un extraño aparato en sus manos, le hizo un análisis de ADN.

\- Si, es Ishida. - dijo el guardia viendo el resultado en el aparato. - sigame, lo están esperando en la enfermería.

Mientras seguía al guardia, Matt no dejaba de mirar cada rincón de ese impresionante lugar : probaban extrañas armas, había varias muestras de diferentes seres naturales en frascos y mucho mas que lo dejaba sin ningún tipo de habla.

\- Aquí está la enfermería, ya estarán con usted en un momento. - dijo el guardia retirándose.

Matt observó que había varias camas vacías tras un cristal de protección que parecían impenetrables en esa enfermería, pero en una de las camas había alguien conectado a varios cables.

Se trataba de Tai, pero le faltaba la pierna derecha, parte de el brazo izquierdo y en el pecho donde se encontraba su emblema, había un corte tan profundo que incluso se le veían los huesos de la caja toráxica.

Pero lo que sorprendió más a Matt no fue eso, sino que de un momento para otro esas heridas totalmente graves comenzaron a recuperarse a una velocidad impresionante.

Su brazo y pierna faltante volvieron a aparecer, y el corte de su pecho se regeneró.

\- 100% recuperado. - dijo un doctor que observaba desde lejos.

El castaño (que todo el tiempo supo de la presencia de Matt) comenzó a ponerse de pie y a estirar sus articulaciónes para después ponerse una remera roja y salir de allí, encontrándose frente a frente con Matt.

\- Es bueno verte otra vez Ishida, ha pasado bastante tiempo. - sonrió Tai. - hubiera ido a tu casa para hablarte de lo que sucede, pero como veras no me encontraba en las mejores condiciones, por eso te llamé por teléfono, al haber recuperado mis poderes de cazador de forma tan repentina, mi cuerpo aun no se acostumbra y por eso fue necesario esta "internación", aunque será la última.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que diablos sucede? ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Por qué tu estabas asi? - preguntaba Matt sin parar.

\- Las explicaciones son siempre las partes más divertidas, sigueme Ishida.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería, el rubio siguiendo por detrás al castaño.

\- Este lugar es una de las tantas bases subterráneas que tiene el clan de cazadores por todo el mundo. - explicó Tai mientras Matt escuchaba y a la vez seguía mirando para todos lados. - aquí se crean las nuevas armas, también se hacen pruebas con diferentes partes de seres sobrenaturales caídos como puedes ver, se estudia hace años el poder de los emblemas...

\- ¿Pero como volviste a tener tus poderes? Lo último que supe de ti es que ese tal Yamaki te los había quitado, a ti a los demás cazadores que te acompañaban. - dijo Matt.

\- Cierto, pero al encontrarnos en una nueva dificultad decidió devolvérmelos y también se los devolverá a los demás, ya que después de todo como somos los únicos descendientes capaces de utilizarlos. - respondió el castaño, hasta que llegaron al frente de una puerta. - veo que tu rostro sigue mostrando mucha confusión, pero aquí se despejaran todas tus dudas.

Al entrar por esa puerta, llegaron a una habitación en donde había una mesa circular con hombres y mujeres de alto rango del lugar, también se encontraba el general Kaede y a su lado el hombre de anteojos que siempre jugaba con su encendedor.

\- Veo que te has recuperado Yagami después de la paliza que te dieron anoche, y estas con aquel licántropo de hace varios años... - dijo Mitsuo Yamaki.

\- Sería una gran ayuda para nosotros. - dijo Tai.

\- ¿Ayuda?¿Pero para...

\- No perdamos tiempo y expliquemosle lo que sucede. - dijo Yamaki y uno de los integrantes de esa ronda prendió un proyector, que mostraba la imagen de un joven peliazul. - este es el sujeto D-44, o tambien puedes llamarlo por su nombre real : Ken Ichijouji. - empezó a jugar con su encendedor nuevamente mientras hablaba. - una de nuestras tantas bases por el mundo fue cerrada por extraños experimentos que hacían sin nuestro consentimiento, el sujeto D-44 es producto de uno de esos experimentos. - la imagen cambió a una del joven atacando a varias personas. - secuestraban a jovenes para intentar crear una especie de híbrido entre licántropo y vampiro, cosa que no lograron hasta la aparición de Ichijouji, que fue la única persona que resistió tener ambas sangres en su cuerpo. - la imagen cambio a otra que mostraban a un doctor rubio, y a una persona muy parecida a Yamaki. - el es el doctor Thomas Norstein, y a su lado se encuentra mi hermano mayor adoptivo que por mucho tiempo a usado mi apellido pero ahora usa su verdadero nombre, Akihiro Kurata, los responsables del D-44.

Matt no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero seguía haciéndolo sin perder atención a ningún detalle.

\- Al entararnos de esto, inmediatamente cerramos esa base, pero ellos escaparon al igual que el D-44 que ahora anda suelto en Odaiba y por eso se han producido varias muertes en estos días. - siguió explicando Yamaki. - es increíblemente fuerte y no solo por tener las mismas habilidades de un licántropo y un vampiro, sino también por esto. - la imagen cambio a una enfocada al cuello de Ken, donde se veía un símbolo. - si, uno de nuestros emblemas, el de la amabilidad, por lo que no solo sería un híbrido entre ambas razas, sino tambien tendría las habilidades de un cazador, sin mencionar mas poderes que aun no le han sido descubiertos, habrá un problema demasiado grave si no es detenido.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Matt.

\- Al tener una mezcla de sangre de humano, cazador, licántropo y vampiro, su sed de muerte ira aumentando y no solo eso, buscará aparearse con cualquier otra mujer, buscando que de esa forma el mundo se llene con los de su tipo. - dijo Yamaki. - siempre ataca de noche, mientras que de día creemos que no recuerda nada de lo que hace, le hemos devuelto los poderes a Tai, pero como habrás visto, fue muy fuerte para él solo, por lo que sugirió que tanto cazadores como seres sobrenaturales unan fuerzas para no solo detener al D-44, sino también para capturar a Norstein y Kurata antes de que lo atrapen primero.

Matt comenzó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado para otro, y también a reírse de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Tiene que ser una broma verdad? ¿Cazadores y... ? No. - rió Matt. - si quieren ustedes haganlo, yo no permitiré que TK vuelva a eso, y tu también deberías pensar en Kari. - se dirigió hacia Tai.

\- Ellos pueden quedar perfectamente fuera de esto. - volvió a decir Yamaki. - a ambos les borramos la memoria y les quitamos todos sus recuerdos sobre todo lo relacionado a cosas sobrenaturales y cazadores tras lo ocurrido en la luna de sangre hace 5 años.

\- ¡Lo se! - se enfadó Matt. - ¡Me siento terrible por estar ocultándole siempre la verdad! Pero esa fue la única forma de que tengamos una vida normal...

\- Y él puede seguir tenienodola al igual que mi hermana... - dijo Tai poniendo una mano en su hombro. - pero necesito tu ayuda, la ayuda de todos los de tu tipo para parar lo que seria una verdadera catástrofe...

El rubio siguió caminando nerviosamente de un lado para otro.

\- Debes darnos tu respuesta ahora. - clamó Yamaki.

Matt no sabia que hacer.

¿Volver a ese mundo al que realmente pertenecía y seguir su vida normal?

**Gracias por leer, Espero que les haya gustado y Espero sus comentarios.**

**Si quieren saber más pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

**Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 : Rescate.**

**10 Febrero, 2019. 10:25 PM.**

Ambos viajaban totalmente en silencio mientras el castaño conducía el auto hasta la dirección que la base les habia indicado.

\- Vamos Ishida, puedes hablar con total libertad. - dijo Tai mientras conducía. - después de todo, aceptaste nuestra propuesta hace unos días y se podría decir que ahora somos un equipo. - sin embargo, el rubio seguía sin decir palabra alguna. - Bien, se que esto por el momento parecerá bastante raro pero no te preocupes, mis ganas de matarte desaparecieron hace años.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tus ganas de matarme? - preguntó Matt mirándolo, hablando por primera vez en todo el viaje.

\- Tengo que admitir que tras la luna de sangre aun sentia ganas de ir por ti y destrozarte para después enterarte en medio del bosque. - dijo Yagami de una forma tan tranquila que provocó que Matt se asustará. - pero Yamaki ya nos había quitado los poderes a mi y a los demás cazadores y no hubiera podido hacer nada, lo mas posible es que tu me hubieras terminado arrancando la cabeza... Entonces, simplemente el tiempo paso, seguí con esa vida normal que es tan sobrevalorada y olvidé el odio irracional que sentía hacia ti, tu raza y cualquier otro ser sobrenatural.

Matt miró a Tai que seguía conduciendo sin dejar de mirar el camino, no parecía mentir de ninguna manera, pero de todas formas no se iba a confiar de la misma manera que lo hizo hace 5 años.

\- Es perfectamente natural que no confíes un carajo en mi. - volvió a decir el castaño. - recuerda que tengo mis poderes de vuelta, puedo leer tu mente.

\- Creo que no tiene caso no decirte nada ni ocultarte nada. - suspiró Matt resignado.

\- Igual no lo puedo hacer todo el tiempo, solo en ciertos momentos y creeme que es algo que realmente duele, no por tener poderes quiere decir que no sintamos dolor.

Los dos volvieron a estar callados, todavía faltaba para llegar a destino.

\- Y entonces... ¿Como está Kari? - preguntó Matt.

\- ¿Kari? Muy bien por suerte. - sonrió Tai. - está trabajando de fotografa y hace poco se mudó, ya empezó a vivir sola.

\- ¿De veras? Que casualidad, hace tan solo unos días TK tambien se mudó, no me dijo demasiado pero al parecer se está acomodando bien. - dijo Matt sorprendido.

\- Ellos si realmente merecen esa vida normal. - dijo Tai y Matt hizo un gesto de afirmación. - hacen mucho que los dos no se ven, de todas formas tampoco se recuerdan por borrarles la memoria de todos los sucesos.

\- Esta ciudad es grande. - comentó el rubio. - no creo que algun día se vuelvan a encontrar.

(-)

**10:30 PM.**

Tras haberse olvidado de comprar mas víveres para la semana, TK recién bajaba de su moto con varias bolsas del supermercado y comenzó a subir las escaleras para poder llegar a su reciente nuevo apartamento.

Cuando estaba a punto de colocar la llave en su puerta para entrar, una naranja se cayó de una de las bolsas y comenzó a caer por las escaleras.

El rubio corrió como loco para tratar de agarrarla, lo que provocó que se chocara con alguien en las escaleras y la naranja terminó en el suelo.

\- Lo siento, estaba... ¿Kari?

\- ¿TK? Nos volvemos a encontrar. - rió la castaña y miro hacia atrás al ver la naranja, que ahora estaba siendo robada por un perro que al parecer era de otro vecino del edificio. - creo que acabas de perder tu naranja, ¿Que estas haciendo a esta hora?

\- Recién vengo de comprar por lo que podrás ver. - sonrió el rubio. - ¿Y tu?

\- Iba a salir a cenar con unas amigas, pero se canceló todo a ultima hora por, tu sabes, cosas de mujeres.

\- Emmm no, no se. - rió TK. - de todas formas, ya que tus amigas te decepcionaron y yo compré comida, ¿No quieres venir a mi apartamento a comer algo?

\- ¿Una propuesta de tu parte tan rápido? - sonrió Kari. - No lo se, puedes que seas un violador que quiere aprovecharse de una inocente joven como yo.

\- Hey, hey, hey, te juro que soy una persona decente. - se quejó TK.

\- Solo sube, y muestrame que sabes cocinar que tengo hambre.

\- Bueno, pero no vayas a quejarte de lo que cocino después.

(-)

**10: 37 PM.**

Unos minutos después, Tai y Matt habian llegado a la dirección que les habían indicado, se trataba de una fábrica abandonada.

\- ¿Estará aquí? - preguntó Matt.

\- Sospechamos que en este lugar se queda antes de que empiece sus matanzas nocturnas. - respondió el castaño cargando su arma y dándole tambien una al rubio. - por si acaso nomas, supongo que aun sabes transformarte.

\- No lo hago desde la luna de sangre, pero claro que no lo he olvidado, ¿Tus compañeros vendrán?

\- Tienen que estar por llegar en cualquier momento. - respondió Tai, justo en ese momento un auto negro paró en el lugar y del el bajaron Izzy, Joe y Sora, que quedó mirándose con Matt. - justo a tiempo están aquí chicos, habrá tiempo para miradas mas adelante Sora.

Los cinco con mucho cuidado, entraron en esa fabrica después de que Izzy abrió el candado de la puerta.

\- ¿Y como has estado? - preguntó Sora a Matt, mientras todos caminaban inspeccionando esa fábrica.

\- Bien, no me puedo quejar. - respondió el rubio con evidente distancia, él no la odiaba, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados desde la ultima vez.

\- Ishida, Takenouchi, el trabajo no es lugar para hablar cosas personales, eso dejemoslo para después. - dijo el castaño escuchando todo.

En ese instante, escucharon a alguien correr a mucha velocidad alrededor de ellos.

\- Si, claramente ya sabe que estamos aquí, tengan mucho cuidado, usen toda la fuerza que gusten, lo necesitamos vivo aun al D-44. - indicó el castaño y todos afirmaron.

Cuando Matt se distrajo, El D-44 apareció sorpresivamente y se abalanzó contra él.

Los demás cazadores estaban a punto de ir a ayudarlo pero el D-44 gritó de una forma tan fuerte creando una onda expansiva provocando que todos ellos salieran volando por los aires.

Viendo que se quedaba sin opción, Matt decidió transformarse para liberarse del agarre del D-44 pero no lo lograba.

"¿Que sucede? No puedo transformarme"

Uno de los brazos de Ken se transformó en uno de lobo mientras que su boca mostraba colmillos de vampiro y el emblema de la amabilidad de su cuello brillaba intensamente.

El D-44 seguía sin soltar a Matt y estaba a punto de atacar, hasta que alguien atravesó su pecho de un puñetazo y así el rubio logró soltarse.

\- ¿Mimi? - se sorprendió al ver quien era el que habia atacado al D-44.

Inmediatamente, Takuya apareció junto a Rika y varios vampiros y hombres lobo mas a atacar juntos a Ken.

Tai y los demás cazadores tambien se sumaron nuevamente al ataque.

El D-44 se encontraba bastante dañado por todos los ataques recibidos pero aun seguía luchando con mucha fuerza y nadie podía detenerlo de ninguna forma, su poder sobrepasaba al de todas las personas que habia ahi, tanto cazadores como seres sobrenaturales.

\- No hay forma alguna, es imposible. - dijo Joe.

\- Claro que la hay, Izzy, pasame tu nuevo invento. - ordenó Tai.

\- Pero aun no esta del todo...

\- ¡Dije que me lo pases! - gritó el castaño y el pelirrojo obedeció pasándole una especie de control remoto un pequeño objeto gris cuadrado.

\- Muy bien MachineDramon, veamos como funcionas.- sonrió Tai lanzando el objeto gris al suelo, que comenzó a crecer hasta tener un enorme tamaño y tener la forma de un dragón robotico con cañones en su espalda que comenzó a cargar con una gran energía.

\- ¿Que demonios es eso...? - dijo Matt viendo a esa criatura.

\- ¡Todos a un lado! ¡Ahora! - gritó Mimi tomando a Matt y todos se alejaron de Ken para que esté solo él en el rango de alcance de MachineDramon.

La criatura disparó sus cañones, dándole a Ken de forma directa y causando una explosión de la cual los demás lograron cubrirse.

Una vez el humo se disipo, Tai se fijo que el D-44 no se encontraba en el lugar, pero no porque hubiera sido destruido sino porque había logrado escapar.

\- No hay que parar de buscar. - dijo Tai. - debió haber quedado muy malherido... Es fuerte, muy fuerte pero MachineDramon tambien lo es.

(-)

**11 de febrero, 12:09 AM.**

Debido a que tenía que estudiar, además de que Sora tambien se encontraba ocupada aunque no dijo el motivo, Yolei canceló la reunión que iba a hacer junto a ella y Kari.

"Ya habrá otra oportunidad para hacerlo" pensó mientras seguía estudiando y posiblemente lo iba a seguir haciéndolo durante toda la noche

Se encontraba leyendo un libro bastante largo hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de su jardín. Entró en pánico ya que como estaba totalmente sola, alguien pudo haberse metido a su casa.

Tomó un palo de cocina y con mucha valentía, salió al Jardín preparada para lo que sea, pero lo soltó al ver de que se trataba.

Un joven peliazul muy malherido estaba tirado en el medio del jardín.

Estaba sumamente confundida, pero sin perder tiempo, decidió ayudar al joven.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden dejar su opinión.**

**Una cosa para decir, si hay alguien nuevo por acá, seria muy ideal que leyera la primera parte de esta historia que se encuentra en mi perfil así están mas al tanto de las cosas que pasaron antes, aunque si quieren seguir leyendo asi nomas adelante (?**

**Facebook : The L.A.V**

**Nuevamente gracias, nosssss vemossss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : Digital.**

**11 de febrero, 1:00 AM. 2019.**

Tras la huida de el D-44 mejor conocido como Ken Ichijouji, tanto cazadores como seres sobrenaturales se encontraban en la base secreta subterránea de los primeros para charlar de como serian los próximos planes.

Matt aun no lograba creer que Mimi ya estaba metida en la situación desde hace mucho antes, la pelirrosa habia sido la que aviso a todos los demás seres sobrenaturales.

\- Se enojó mucho contigo me parece, ni te dirigió la palabra desde que estamos aquí. - rió Tai mientras inspeccionaba una extraña arma con forma de motosierra.

\- Ya se le pasara. - sonrió Mimi. - siempre suele ser demasiado sentimental en estas cosas.

El rubio estaba sentado en un banco del lugar observando como todos los demás seres sobrenaturales veían con impresión la base, aunque en realidad tampoco les estaba prestando atención ya que su mente estaba ocupada en porque Mimi no le había dicho nada.

\- Disculpa... - dijo una voz masculina sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Eres... Takuya verdad? Cielos, no te veo desde aquel momento de la luna de sangre. - se impresionó Matt al ver al muchacho con el pelo mas largo y creció. - vaya, el tiempo pasa.

\- Si... Realmente ahora es demasiado raro estar en la base de los que antes querian vernos muertos. - comentó Takuya. - por eso Taiki no vino con nosotros, no quiere saber nada con esto, y la verdad hasta lo entiendo, pero todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que este es un problema que ambas partes deben ayudar resolver, después de todo, el plan original de los cazadores siempre era proteger de los seres sobrenaturales que causan problemas, hasta que a ese tal Tai parece que se enamoró de ti y se ensañó con matarte. - bromeó el vampiro.

\- Te estoy escuchandooooooo. - exclamó Tai.

\- Hasta creo que tenemos varias cosas en común. - rió Takuya.

\- Si Taiki no está con ustedes, ¿Quien hace de líder? - preguntó Matt.

\- Marcus Daimon, el sujeto de ahí. - señaló Takuya al vampiro de pelo largo y ojos verdes que al parecer estaba usando a otro vampiro como saco de boxeo. - si, le gusta golpear cosas, un tipazo.

En ese momento, varios jovenes se acercaron a donde ellos estaban sentados y Matt sintió una presencia familiar al verlos.

\- Hola. - dijo uno de los jovenes, de pelo negro y con un pañuelo azul atado en su cabeza. - Koji Minamoto, el es mi hermano Koichi y ellos son Kiriha y Ryuma, también somos licántropos y queríamos hacerte saber que te ayudaremos todo lo que sea.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver otros de su raza que no sean Mimi, TK o su madre.

En un rincón tambien se encontraban Henry y Rika, los vampiros amigos de Takato que habia sido asesinado por Tai hace 5 años, claramente estaban incómodos.

Cuando Yamaki hizo acto de aparición, todos quedaron en silencio en lo que seria el lobby de esa gran base.

\- Todos sabemos muy bien para que estamos aquí. - dijo el sujeto con su encendedor. - esperemos que olvidemos cualquier diferencia y estemos de acuerdo en solucionar este problema. - caminó hacia donde estaba Matt sentado. - ven conmigo, creo que hay detalles que aún no te hemos comentando, tu tambien Yagami.

Ambos siguieron a Yamaki hacia el ascensor, que los llevó automáticamente a otra habitación, donde habia varias habitaciones con extraños seres en ellas. Cada puerta de esas habitaciones poseía los emblemas de los cazadores.

\- Supongo que te habrás preguntado que era la criatura que usamos en la batalla contra el D-44. - dijo Mitsuo.

\- Me deben esa explicación.

\- Muy bien. - comenzó Yamaki. - obviamente nuestro trabajo después de la luna de sangre no terminó, todavía habia seres sobrenaturales alrededor del mundo que causaban disturbios, pero no solo eso, animales e insectos comunes comenzaron a mutar al beber en algun momento sangre de vampiro, lobo, bruja, o hasta incluso de hada. - explicó. - estos animales contagiados se volvieron increiblemente fuertes, por lo que exclusivamente yo junto a un equipo especial empezamos a desarrollar seres digitales para enfrentarlos, nosotros los llamamos... Digimons, y MachineDramon, el que viste hace un momento es uno de ellos al igual que todos los que están en esta habitación, cada uno responde a un emblema.

Matt comenzó a observar a cada una de las criaturas que habia ahí, una tenia forma de cactus, otra parecía un oso polar gigante con un cuerno en la frente, otro un pequeño gato, otro una ave en llamas, otro un ángel bastante imponente y otro un escarabajo.

Pero el que mas le llamó la atención era uno con forma de lobo que caminaba en cuatro patas y era de colores azul y gris.

Se acercó a la habitación donde se encontraba esa criatura y en la puerta decía "Garurumon, emblema de la amistad". La criatura notó la presencia del licántropo y se acercó, solo el vidrio de la habitación los separaba.

Sin saber porque, Matt sintió que de alguna forma ya conocía a ese " Digimon " desde hace mucho...

\- Oye Ishida! ¿Te parece lindo eso? Espera a ver esto. - dijo Tai entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba el emblema del valor. - Sal de ahí MetalGreymon!

Una especie de dinosaurio naranja y marrón con partes robóticas apareció.

\- Es mí mascota Ishida, ¿Lindo verdad? - sonrió Tai.

\- Creo que es todo lo que faltaba aclarar Ishida. - dijo Yamaki. - cada cazador con su respectivo emblema controla a estas criaturas, Ikkakumon pertenece a Joe Kido, Kabuterimon a Izzy además de haber creado a MachineDramon, Bidramon a Sora y como ves, MetalGreymon a Tai, solo nos falta cazadores para Togemon, Angemon y Garurumon, pero no podemos identificar a las familias que poseen los emblemas que los controlan.

\- Si... Entiendo, Digimons... - dijo Matt sin dejar de prestar atención a Garurumon, en cada momento sentía que ese Digimon lo estaba llamando pero inmediatamente volvió en si al escuchar otra vez la voz de Yamaki.

\- Hay que volver, y planear el próximo movimiento, el D-44 sigue suelto y es muy peligroso.

\- Claro...

Mientras los tres se marchaban, Matt volvió a voltear para ver a Garurumon.

"Deben ser imaginaciones mías nomas" pensó.

(-)

**13 de febrero, 8:45 AM. **

Gracias a que en esos días se encontraba sola y con la excusa de que había que estudiar, Yolei logró que nadie se acercará a su casa.

Aquel joven que habia aparecido en el jardín ahora estaba acostado en una de las camas, sus heridas habian sanado por completo pero no habia despertado desde el momento que llegó, ya estaba mas de un día sin abrir los ojos.

La pelivioleta pensó en llamar a la policía, ¿Pero cual explicación podría dar? También pensó en dejarlo en el hospital, pero el mismo cuestionamiento llegaba a su cabeza.

Todo era demasiado retorcido para que alguien le creyera, por eso optó en quedarse en su casa y sólo salir a comprar comida con el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado, tampoco había logrado dormir.

La chica seguía observando al joven sin saber que hacer hasta que alguien comenzó a tocar fuerte la puerta de la casa.

\- Rayos... ¿Quien será tan temprano? Dije que nadie viniera... - susurró asustada al acercarse a la puerta. - ¿Quien es?

\- Yo amiga, Kari. - dijo la chica del otro lado. - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- No... No... Es que...

\- ¿Que sucede? Hay algo raro desde el domingo en la noche que cancelaron nuestra reunión, Sora tampoco me dice algo, por favor, diganme que pasa... - dijo Kari con vos afligida.

\- Bien amiga, pasa... - se rindió Yolei abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a Kari. - te mostraré...

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación.

\- ¿Y quien es él? - preguntó Kari confundida al ver al joven peliazul que estaba acostado.

\- Ni yo lo se... - contestó Yolei.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Recuerden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

**Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 : Sin guía.**

**13 de febrero, 2019. 9:20 AM.**

\- Entoneces... Eso fue lo que pasó... O al menos lo que crees, es algo complicado realmente... - dijo Kari mientras tomaba su taza de te, tras escuchar el relato de Yolei. - es muy loco.

Ambas estaban en la cocina hablando sentadas en la mesa mientras tanto desayunaban, el joven peliazul seguía aun sin despertar.

\- No se mas de lo que ya te conté, no se su nombre, si tiene una familia...

\- Bueno, tranquila Yolei.- la tranquilizó la castaña. - ya pensaremos que podemos hacer, ahora estarás conmigo y te ayudaré.

\- ¿Que haría sin ti amiga? - sonrió Yolei abrazando a Kari.

\- Ahora nos tenemos que asegurar antes que todo, que ese joven se encuentre bi...

La castaña no terminó de hablar porque ambas escucharon varios gritos que provenían de la habitación.

Las chicas inmediatamente corrieron hacía ahí y vieron al joven en la cama que parecía tener una clase de pesadilla y no dejaba de moverse.

\- No... No... ¡NO! - gritó el joven abriendo los ojos finalmente y cayendo de la cama al suelo.

Kari y Yolei estaban inmovilizadas viendo la situación sin saber si debían huir de ahí o quedarse observando, pero lo que sibera seguro es que las dos estaban completamente asustadas.

Una vez que el joven se tranquilizó, se puso de pié y observó a las dos chicas totalmente confundido, tan solo estaba vestido con unos jeans azules rotos y su cabello estaba despeinado.

Alzó su mano como queriendo tocarlas, pero al dar un pasó, se quejó de dolor y cayó al suelo muy adolorido.

Nuevamente las dos chicas seguían sin saber que hacer, pero al ver al joven en esas condiciones, sintieron tanta compasión que ambas lo ayudaron para ponerlo otra vez de pie y sentarlo sobre la cama.

\- Ve a traerle un vaso de agua. - dijo Yolei y la castaña obedeció rápidamente.

Cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación, Yolei miró directamente al joven y este hizo lo mismo al notar la mirada de la chica.

Las miradas de los dos se profundizaron a tal punto que el joven comenzó a acercar su mano a la de ella y entrelazar sus dedos, Yolei por algun motivo hacia lo mismo hasta que escuchó que Kari volvía y se levantó rápidamente.

(-)

**10:25 AM.**

Otro plato de comida era puesto en la mesa y el joven lo devoraba rápidamente, Kari y Yolei sabían que iba a tener hambre ya que estuvo dos días dormido pero nunca se hubieran imaginado que tanta.

\- Entonces Kari... ¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer? - preguntó la pelivioleta mientras ambas observaban como el joven comía y comía.

\- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es averiguar si tiene familia o alguien y buscarlos, ya que como dijiste, todo este asunto es muy loco como para contarlo a la policía. - respondió Kari. - nunca nos creerían... Otro asunto es donde el podría quedarse, ya que tus padres volverán en unos días.

\- En estos momentos me gustaría vivir sola como tu. - dijo Yolei.

\- Ni pienses que puedo tenerlo en mi apartamento. - dijo Kari. - Tai suele hacer visitas sorpresa y me mataría si ve a un chico conmigo.

\- Tienes 21 años Kari, ¿Tai sigue sobre protegiendo?

La charla de las chicas seguía, mientras tanto, Ken seguía comiendo ya que hace mucho no lo hacía de esa forma. No sabia como habia llegado ahí, pero no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien lo habia tratado bien de la misma forma que esas dos mujeres jovenes.

Tomó un vaso de agua y comenzó a tomarlo, mientras la tele de la cocina estaba encedida y en el noticiero se hablaba del asesino serial que brutalmente mataba a todas sus víctimas.

Ken sabía a la perfección que hablaban de él, cosa que lo angustió de una forma terrible pero no podía controlarlo de ninguna manera, cuando el sol se ponía ese monstruo interno se apoderaba completamente de él.

Aunque algo le parecía muy raro, escuchó que esas dos chicas habian dicho que él habia dormido por dos días, por lo cuál durante dos noches no habia matado a nadie sin saberlo ya que estuvo durmiendo en este lugar.

No sabia de que se trataba, pero al parecer algo habia logrado "neutralizar" de forma momentánea su monstruo interno.

Sin embargo, decidió no correr el riesgo de hacerles daño a las únicas personas que lo trataron bien en mucho tiempo y ese mismo día antes de que anocheciera, iba a escapar de esa casa.

\- Bien. - dijo Yolei acercándose a él. - puedes quedarte aquí hasta que regresen mis padres, luego ella se encargará de buscarte un lugar para que puedas estar, no se si nos entiendes, pero te ayudaremos... Y por cierto, me llamó Yolei y ella es Kari. - sonrió la pelivioleta, cosa que lo tranquilizaba mucho.

\- Y tu... ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó Kari.

Como no podía hablar, Ken se puso de pie y buscó por toda la casa hasta por fin encontrar un papel y una lapicera en donde escribió su nombre, que entregó a la pelivioleta.

\- Ken... - leyó Yolei su nombre. - muy bien, alli esta el baño, date una ducha y yo te prepararé ropa de mi papá que ya no usa.

Ken sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Sentir el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo fue una de las mejores cosas que sintió, eran cosas que no sentía desde hace largo tiempo.

Mientras se seguía duchando, Ken se dio cuenta de una cosa, su mente estaba tranquila y no de la forma alterada en la que pasaba cada día, eso sumado a que esas ultimas noches su "verdadero yo" no había despertado, lo hizo recapacitar y pensar en que realmente esas dos chicas lo iban a ayudar sin que nada malo tenga que pasar, por lo que optó por no escaparse de ese lugar y por primera vez desde hscet mucho, pensar de manera positiva.

Una vez que terminó de ducharse, tomó la ropa que Yolei le había preparado, una remera manga corta gris junto unos jeans azules y zapatillas negras.

Ya listo, volvió a la cocina donde las chicas le sonrieron al verlo bien y él les devolvió la sonrisa.

(-)

**20:00 PM.**

Una vez que entró a su apartamento, Matt tenia que prepararse para nuevamente salir ya que esa noche debía tocar con su banda en uno de los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad que siempre habia abiertos.

Pero claramente su mente estaba ocupada en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

El rubio iba a tomar su guitarra pero se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo.

\- ¿Todavia vas a estar sin hablarme? Desde el domingo en la noche que no lo haces. - dijo Mimi sentada en la cama del rubio como si nada.

\- ¿Como entraste aquí? - preguntó Matt sin mirarla y sin dejar de preparar sus cosas.

\- No te hagas el idiota, es como si casi viviera aquí. - sonrió Mimi. - Vamos, estaba yendo todo bien entre nosotros.

\- Claro. - dijo Matt mirándola. - hasta que me enteré hace pocos días que todavía mantenías contacto con con los cazadores y sabias de este asunto hace mucho antes, sin decirme absolutamente nada.

\- Tu sabes mejor que yo porque no te dije nada. - habló la licántropo de pelo rosa. - se lo mucho que deseas estar fuera de todo esto, de ser io común y corriente, y quería mantener esa felicidad en ti aunque lo hiciera ocultándote cosas.

El rubio no supo que responder ante eso, ya que Mimi tenia toda la razón.

\- Me conoces mas que nadie. - rió Matt amargamente mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama y la chica lo abrazaba. - prefería mil veces estar mintiéndome a mi mismo que aceptar la realidad.

\- Ey, eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos. - sonrió la chica atrevidamente.

\- ¿Tu dices? Mira que en unos momentos debo irme.

\- No importa, lo haces rápido de todas formas. - se burló Mimi.

\- Eso ofende mucho.

\- Pero me importa mas la calidad que la cantidad, y lo tuyo Matt, es efectivamente calidad.

**Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden comentar xd**

**Mi pagina de Facebook : The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil)**

**Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 : Creo que estoy bien.**

**Sabado 16 de febrero, 2019. 8:00 AM.**

Abrió sus ojos y notó como la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, significaba una sola cosa, otro noche en la que habia logrado dormir con la mejor de las tranquilidades.

Hace tan solo unos días, Ken no creía que podría volver a "vivir" como una persona normal aunque sea tan solo por un momento, esas chicas eran realmente muy amables con él pero aun no era capaz de emitir palabras de su boca para agradecerles aunque si lo hacia de otras formas como por ejemplo ayudando en la casa.

Tras levantarse de la cama y cambiarse, fue a la cocina y notó que Yolei estaba dormida sobre la mesa leyendo libros y con varios apuntes además de estar todo bastante desordenado a su alrededor. Ella a pesar de todo, tenía que seguir con los quehaceres de su vida cotidiana, algo que Ken valoró muchísimo pero a la vez, lo hacia sentirse un poco mal por haber cambiado su rutina de vida.

Pero iba a compensarlo.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido, comenzó a ordenar todo el lugar para después cocinar algo para Yolei.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, la chica pelivioleta se sorprendió al ver un delicioso y bien preparado desayuno frente a ella.

\- wow eehhmm. - bostezaba Yolei. - uh, eh... Muchas... Muchas gracias.

El joven solamente le sonrió mientras seguía barriendo la cocina y la chica comenzaba a desayunar.

\- Y por cierto Ken, buenas noticias. - habló Yolei. - me llegó un mensaje de Kari,consiguió lugar para donde te puedas quedar, se trata de uno de los apartamentos de su padre que no usa y por suerte está amoblado, hoy mismo ya podemos llevarte allí al menos hasta saber mejor como podremos ayudarte, pero mañana ya llegan mis padres...

Ken suspiró, por el momento eso era lo mejor pero en esos pocos días ya se habia acostumbrado un poco a estar junto a esa chica.

\- Despues del mediodía Kari pasará por nosotros y te llevaremos allí.

El joven simplemente sonrió con un gesto de afirmación.

(-)

**11:00 AM.**

En una de las habitaciones de la gran base subterránea de los cazadores, se encontraba Izzy sobre la cabeza de MachineDramon haciéndole unos cuantos ajustes.

\- ¿Que le haces a esta bestialidad de metal Izzy? - preguntó Tai entrando al cuarto y toqueteando varias de las herramientas del pelirrojo que habian en una mesa.

\- Deja de tocar mis herramientas. - se quejó Izzy. - bueno, primero antes que todo, estoy bajando un poco su nivel de poder, casi mata al D-44 la ultima vez y lo necesitamos vivo.

\- A mi no me molestaría que sea mas fuerte, pero entiendo. - sonrió Tai. - el ataque que recibió el D-44 fue tan grande que lo debilitó bastante y por eso no hemos sabido de él en estos dias... - el castaño se indignó un poco. - tuvimos que tener la ayuda de esto porque sino hubiera acabado con nosotros... Todavía no pude redimir mis errores.

\- Vamos Tai, ¿Es necesario vencer a un ser 50% vampiro, 30% licántropo y 20% cazador para redimirte ante los cazadores o ante ti mismo? - cuestionó el pelirrojo bajándose del ser metálico. - creo que lo unico que buscamos todos, y que deberías buscar también, es saber que esta vez estamos tratando de hacer las cosas bien y no como antes, piensa un poco en eso...

\- Creo que tienes razón... - dijo Tai y escuchó que su teléfono sonaba, siendo Kari la que llamaba. - ¿Hola Kari? ¿Como va todo? Seguro llamas porque me extrañas.

\- La verdad que sí. - respondió la chica riendo del otro lado de la linea. - por eso te quería proponer algo, ¿Recuerdas el bar que tenia hace mucho tiempo junto a Sora y Yolei pero que luego vendimos?

\- Claro, como olvidarlo. - respondió Tai recordando los días previos a la luna de sangre.

\- Bueno, hoy tocara la banda de moda en la ciudad, los TeenAge Wolves, me gustaría que vinieras claro si no estas ocupado. - sugirió Kari.

\- Si, sería divertido salir un poco de la rutina, cuenta conmigo. - sonrió Tai. - nos vemos en la noche.

\- ¿Ahora saldrás a divertirte dejándonos todo el trabajo verdad? - se quejó Izzy aunque también reía.

\- Estoy muy estresado con este madito asunto del D-44, me lo merezco. - dijo Tai. - tu y José podrían venir tambien, trabajan demasiado, casi igual que yo, además tocara la banda de nuestro rubio licántropo.

\- Bien, bien, ya me conveciste. - rió el pelirrojo.

(-)

**2:30 PM.**

Ken recorría junto a Yolei y Kari el apartamento donde ahora se quedaría, era algo pequeño pero se veía bastante cómodo.

\- Compramos mucha comida al menos para este mes. - dijo Kari. - eso si, no te la acabes tan rápido. - rió.

\- Esperemos que estés cómodo aquí, seguiremos ayudándote para tratar de encontrar algun familiar tuyo o persona conocida. - dijo Yolei y Ken a firmó. - Bien... Recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites vendré corriendo ehhhm... Vendremos corriendo las dos.

La castaña notó como su amiga se ponía un poco nerviosa cada vez que lo veía al joven.

Después de que se despidieran, Ken quedó solo en ese apartamento en donde podría estar tranquilo al menos por unos cuantos días mas.

Como también habia una televisión, decidió buscar algo para mirar no sin antes darse cuenta que habia un papel tirado frente a la puerta que seguro se le habia caído a alguna de las chicas.

Lo tomó y leyó lo que decía : "HOY, 23:00 HORAS EN EL BAR NOCTURNO " VIBES", LA SENSACIÓN DE ODAIBA Y AL PARECER DE TODO JAPÓN, LOS TEENAGE WOLVES"

No logró recordar la ultima vez que habia ido a ver a alguna banda, era algo que disfrutaba mucho hacer en el pasado que le habian arrebatado por completo.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que podría intentar ir, obviamente sin que Kari y Yolei lo supieran e incluso seguramente ellas también iban a estar ahí y por eso tenían esa invitación.

"Podría hacerlo" pensó el joven. "Me siento bien, creo que estoy bien".

(-)

**23:00 PM.**

El lugar estaba totalmente repleto de gente, en tan solo unos segundos la banda que todos esperaban estaba a punto de salir al escenario de ese renovado bar que ahora era muchísimo mas grande que antes.

\- Creo que este lugar está mil veces mas repleto de cuando ustedes eran las encargadas. - se burló Tai, que estaba junto a Izzy y Joe.

\- Hey, eso es algo que realmente ofende. - dijo Kari fingiendo estar enojada. - aunque la verdad, tienes razón.

También junto a Yolei y Sora, los seis estaban sentados en una de las mesas especiales cercanas al escenario para mejor.

\- Uh, ahí esta el chico que te dije, ven conmigo Yolei, ya volvemos. - dijo Kari llevándose a su amiga de la mesa.

\- Cuidado con lo que haces! - gritó Tai. - Bien, que este momento sea tranquilo, pero ante cualquier asunto, nos iremos.

\- Vaya Tai, si que olvidas muy rápido la tranquilidad y prefieres el estrés. - rió Sora.

\- El trabajo es trabajo después de todo, pero no quiere decir que no podamos vivir lo lindo de la vida. - sonrió Tai. - QUEREMOS A LOS WOLVES! QUEREMOS A LOS WOLVES! - y sus compañeros cazadores rieron.

(-)

\- Sabia que vendrias TK. - sonrió Kari al verlo.

\- Es obvio, mi hermano es el plato fuerte aquí y no pienso perdermelo. - sonrió el rubio.

\- ¿Tu eres TK? Kari habló mucho de ti. - rió Yolei.

\- No se ni porque, hace tan solo mas de una semana que empezamos hablar. - dijo el rubio con risa. - bien, iré el asiento privado que reservó mi hermano, ustedes saben, privilegios, nos vemos al final de todo.

\- Vaya Kari, es todo un papacito, deberías hecharle mano. - dijo Yolei una vez que el joven se fue.

\- YOLEI!

\- Digo nomas que deberías aprovechar. - rió la pelivioleta.

\- Lo mismo diría yo de Ken contigo. - se vengó la castaña y su amiga cayó la boca. - si al menos supiéramos mas de él... Pero bueno, ahora estamos aquí, volvamos a la mesa.

(-)

Vestido con capucha para tratar de ocultarse y pagando con el dinero que le habian dejado, Ken había logrado sentarse en la mesa mas al fondo del lugar, aunque por las pantallas grandes que habia se podría ver bien a la banda.

(-)

\- Salen en un minuto. - dijo el sujeto encargado del escenario. - está todo listo.

\- Suerte esta noche lobito. - abrazó Mimi a Matt. - y espero que las canciones que escribiste pensando en mi les guste a todos.

\- Lindo que a esta gente disfrute de mi dolor mayormente causado por ti. - rió Matt. - bien, es el momento.

(-)

Las luces del bar se apagaron y las pocas que quedaban iluminaban solo el escenario en donde los miembros de la banda tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos y Matt aparecía en medio del mismo con su guitarra azul mientras la gente se emocionaba y los primeros segundos de la canción comenzaban a sonar.

_watch me, take a good thing and fuck it all up in one night_

_catch me, im the one on the run away from the headlights_  
_no sleep, up all week wasting time with people i dont like_  
_i think somethings fucking wrong with me_

_drown myself in alcohol, that shit never helps at all_  
_i might say some stupid things tonight when you pick up this call_  
_ive been hearing silence on the other side for way too long_  
_i can taste it on my tongue, i can tell that somethings wrong but_  
_i guess its just my life and i can take it if i wanna_  
_but i cannot hide in hills of california_  
_because these hills have eyes, and i got paranoia_  
_i hurt myself sometimes, is that too scary for you?_

Todos en el lugar disfrutaban la musica y hasta gritaban como locas.

Ken disfrutaba todo el momento, pero de forma repentina le comenzó a doler la cabeza de una manera muy fuerte, de la misma forma que le pasaba cuando estaba a punto de perder el control y no recordar por lo que se levantó de la mesa tambaleándose.

_watch me, take a good thing and fuck it all up in one night_

_catch me, im the one on the run away from the headlights_  
_no sleep, up all week wasting time with people i dont like_  
_i think somethings fucking wrong with me_

Los cazadores notaron la presencia del D-44 casi de forma inmediata, pero no sabían como irse del lugar sin que Kari y Yolei no sospecharan, pero no fue necesario ya que varios gritos se escucharon dentro del bar y una de las paredes se había destrozado por completo, la musica se detuvo.

Desde el escenario, Matt observó como había sido Ken el que destrozó la pared para poder salir del lugar y como toda la gente huía asustada.

Con la vista trató de ubicar a los cazadores pero al parecer ya habian ido tras el D-44 durante la confusión del momento, por lo que buscó a su hermano y notó que el rubio estaba junto a dos chicas tratando de salir del bar.

\- TK... ¿Y Kari? - se sorprendió e inmediatamente bajó del escenario.

\- Vaya, está será otra noche con acción, y yo que queria tranquilidad. - sonrió Mimi.

**Canción : Im Think Im Okay de MGK y Yungblud.**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

**Facebook : The L.A.V (Link en mi perfil).**

**Nuevamente gracias, nossss vemossss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 : Fallas.**

**16 de febrero, 23:10 PM.**

\- ¡Urgente! ¡Quiero que saquen a toda la gente de esa zona y armen una barrera para que nadie pueda pasar y estemos solo nosotros contra el D-44! - ordenó Yamaki al saber de los incidentes y todos en la base obedecieron de forma inmediata.

\- Dejanos ir también. - dijo Marcus acercándose con su grupo de vampiros detras y también de los licantropos con Koji al frente. - de seguro podremos darle una paliza.

\- Aún no por el momento. - dijo Yamaki. - nos debemos asegurar primero de que la zona esté completamente liberada, una vez sea así, podrán ir de a grupos con mucho cuidado, ya saben lo fuerte que es el D-44.

\- Mi puño esperará ansioso. - sonrió Marcus.

(-)

Matt miraba para todos lados buscando a su hermano que se encontraba con Kari y Yolei, mirando por todos lados en la calle Pero ya no se veía a ninguna persona en los alrededores, los hombres de Yamaki al parecer habían logrado despejar a la perfección la zona armando una barrera invisible para que nadie pueda pasar.

"Ya deben estar a salvo " pensó el rubio un poco más tranquilo.

\- ¡Ishida! - volteó y se trataba de Tai junto a los demás cazadores. - Todavía no lo encontramos, pero es seguro que el D-44 no sobrepasó nuestra barrera y que está por aquí cerca.

\- Y tampoco veo a ninguna otra persona por aquí. - dijo Mimi saltando desde un edificio hacía donde estaban.

\- Muy bien, está vez será nuestro cueste lo que cueste. - sonrió Tai.

\- Este es el mapa de la zona cubierta por la barrera hecha por los hombres de Yamaki. - indicó Izzy mostrando un mapa holográfico de la ciudad de Odaiba y un círculo que representaba la zona donde estaban ellos. - el general Kaede y varios hombres más recorrerán el norte, nosotros los cazadores el sur, y los vampiros y hombres lobos se dividirán el este y el oeste.

\- Pero solo estamos Mimi y yo aquí. - dijo Matt. - ¿Como harán los demás para pasar la barrera?

\- Eso es muy facil. - volvió a responder el pelirrojo y apretando un botón de un control. - ahora la barrera se abrió por unos segundos en el este y oeste para que por cada uno entrarán los vampiros y los licantropos.

\- Cielos, ya tienes preparado siempre todo. - se sorprendió Tai.

\- Es lo bueno de tener un nerd en el equipo. - se burló Tai.

\- Bueno Mimi, vamos con los demá8s licantropos hacía el este. - dijo Matt.

\- Pareces que tienes ganas de convivir. - rió Mimi y ambos se fueron para allí.

\- Ahora nosotros iremos al sur. - dijo Izzy. - mientras que él se quedará patrullando el centro y nos avisará si encuentra algo. - el pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña caja metálica de la que volvió a aparecer Machinedramon.

(-)

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor Yolei? ¿Puedes caminar? - preguntó Kari a su amiga que trataba de ponerse de pie ya que se lastimó muy fuerte porque alguien la había empujado mientras todos salian corriendo del bar asustados, ahora se encontraban en un callejón.

\- Si... Creo que si... - respondió la pelívioleta logrando con dificultad levantarse.

\- Hay que apuranos, es muy peligroso estar por aquí, ¿Que demonios habrá pasado? - se preguntó TK.

Los tres siguieron caminando unas cuantas calles hasta que chocaron con una especie de barrera invisible que no los dejaba continuar.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? No podemos pasar... - dijo TK tocando esa barrera que no se podía ver con los ojos.

\- ¡Escondamonos ya! - exclamó Kari al ver como un grupo de hombres y mujeres vestidos con trajes que parecían militares de color negro y poseían armas se acercaban a ellos.

Rápidamente, los jóvenes se ocultaron detras de un gran bote de basura mientras escuchaban que ese grupo pasaban tan solo a metros de ellos.

\- ¡Qué no quede ningún lugar sin revisar! - dijo el que parecía ser el general. - ¡Debemos encontrar al D-44!

Sin entender de que hablaban, los tres jóvenes trataron de salir de detras de ese bote de basura para poder ocultarse mejor pero no lo lograron ya que una de esas personas se acercó del otro lado cuando ya parecía que todos estaban lejos.

\- ¡Novata! ¿Que está haciendo ahí? ¡Siga avanzando junto a sus compañeros!

\- Lo... lo siento mucho general Kaede, creí escuchar un ruido por aquí. - dijo nerviosa la joven muchacha de pelo negro y que si no lo tuviera atado, le llegaría hasta mitad de la espalda, Kaede no pudo evitar reir.

\- En este trabajo esas cosas pasan muy a menudo. - dijo el general. - se solucionan de una única forma.

Con gran agilidad, Kaede saltó por encima del bote de basura hacía el otro lado y apuntó con su arma, pero no había nada.

\- Falsa alarma, pero no debe temer ante estas cosas y tienes que actuar de forma casi instantánea, dígame su nombre.

\- Soldado de nivel 1, Samantha. - contestó la chica.

\- Con que eres de america, seguro te transfirireron la base que tenemos allí. - dijo Kaede y Samantha afirmó. - bien, desde ahora te quedarás a mi lado y verás todo lo que haga, aprenderas a ser como yo.

\- Si... ¡Si señor!

Una vez que esos "soldados" se fueron, TK y las chicas pudieron salir del lugar de donde se habían escondido, dentro del mismísimo bote de basura.

\- Que asco, hubiese preferido cualquier otra cosa. - se quejó Yolei.

\- Pero funcionó. - dijo Kari, que había sido la de la idea.

\- ¿Quienes serán esas personas y que buscarán? - preguntó TK pero obviamente nadie tenía la respuesta. - No entiendo nada...

\- Y además no podemos avanzar más lejos... - dijo Kari. - es como si estuviéramos atrapados.

Ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podían hacer.

La pelívioleta trataba de no ponerse nerviosa y miró para arriba, notando que sobre la cima de un edificio habia una figura masculina que le parecía sumamente familiar pero que luego desapareció.

\- ¿¡Vieron eso!? - le preguntó a TK y Kari pero ninguno había visto nada.

\- De todas maneras, es obvio que no estamos solos aquí. - dijo el rubio.

(-)

En el centro de la zona cubierta por la barrera, MachineDramon caminaba en círculos analizando todo tratando de encontrar una señal del D-44 hasta que sus ojos se pusieron rojos, lo había detectado.

(-)

\- ¡MachineDramon detectó al D-44! ¡Esta en el norte muy cerca de Kaede y sus hombres! - exclamó Izzy.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora mismo todos hacía allí! - ordenó Tai.

(-)

TK, Kari y Yolei seguían caminando tratando de ver a donde podían ir hasta que escucharon enormes pasos acercándose hacía donde estaban.

Esta vez se escondieron en un negocio de ropa que estaba vacío, al igual que los demás negocios y edificios, no había personas cercas.

Los pasos se acercaron más y más hasta que vieron de que cosa se trataba, una enorme criatura metalica que parecía tener el aspecto de un dragon y poseía dos cañones su espalda.

Pocos segundos después, varias personas se acercaron a la criatura.

\- ¿Tai...? - vio Kari que era su hermano junto a Sora, Izzy y Joe.

\- ¿Sora? ¿Pero qué... - también Yolei estaba boquiabierta.

El grupo de soldados de negro comandados por ese general llamado Kaede y otro grupo más de personas que no conocían se sumaron.

Por último, otro grupo en donde estaban Matt y Mimi, TK abrió bien los ojos para cerciorarse de que era su hemano.

(-)

\- Bien, ¡Achiquen la zona hasta llegar al mínimo! - indicó Yamaki desde la base.

(-)

\- Ahora la barrera se redujo nada más a 200 metros a la rendonda. - dijo Izzy.

\- El D-44 no podrá huir está vez. - sonrió Tai.

Los ojos de MachineDramon se encendieron nuevamente en modo de alerta y se escuchó el grito de uno de los soldados, su cabeza había rodado por el suelo, también uno de los vampiros que acompañaba a Marcus tenía un gran agujero el pecho, señal de que le habían arrancado el corazón.

El D-44 apareció frente a los soldados, cazadores, vampiros y licantropos con su rostro totalmente ensangrentado mientras su brazo y pierna derecha eran las de un licantropo, colmillos de vampiro había en su boca y el emblema de su cuello brillaba.

Fácilmente, eran más de 100 individuos contra el D-44, contra Ken Ichijouji.

El D-44 se movió a gran velocidad contra todos ellos pero Marcus apareció frente a él dándole un tremendo puñetazo que hizo que Ken chocara contra el techo de la barrera invisible. Marcus era reconocido como uno de los vampiros más fuertes después de Taiki.

\- Ojalá estuvieras viendo esto Taiki. - dijo Marcus. - que lastima que decidieras no venir a esta lucha pero hoy cenaré esto.

El D-44 volvió a ponerse de pie y todos los demás se prepararon para enfrentarlo mientras Yamaki veía todo atentamente desde la base.

Pero nadie sabe que había otros espectadores viendo todo : TK, Kari y Yolei.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

**Facebook : The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

**Nuevamente gracias, nosss vemosss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 : Lucha nocturna. **

**16 de febrero, 2019. 23:15 PM.**

No habían pasado diez minutos de empezada la lucha contra el D-44, que varios soldados de negro comandados por Kaede ya habían muerto. Ken era extremadamente fuerte y veloz.

\- ¡Rodeenlo! ¡Traten de reducir su espacio para que no pueda moverse! - gritaba Kaede no sólo a sus soldados, sino también a los vampiros y licantropos.

Marcus se abrió paso entre todos y con un golpe de su puño al suelo, provocó que Ken no pueda sostenerse y cayera para que después el grupo de licantropos que comandaba Kouji lo rodearan.

\- ¡Lo tenemos atrapado! - exclamó Kouji pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos para que el D-44 mandara a volar a todos esos licantropos con varios golpes.

Todos volvieron a reunirse nuevamente, varios soldados e incluso licantropos y vampiros ya habían sido asesinados por el enorme poder de Ken.

Marcus volvió a avalanzarse solo contra Ken pero esté lo logró tomar fácilmente del cuello para empezar a ahorcarlo con la mano que tenían transformada en mano de licantropo pero el vampiro logró liberarse gracias a los disparos de varios de los soldados.

\- Cielos, creo que hace mucho no tenía una pelea tan emocionante. - dijo Marcus al volver a reunirse con todos, estaba muy agitado y tocándose el cuello a cada rato debido al dolor.

\- Izzy, usa los cañones de MachineDramon ¡Ya! - ordenó Tai.

El pelirrojo obedeció y con el control que usaba para manejar los movimientos del digimon robótico, preparó los cañones y los apuntó contra Ken.

(-)

Desde la tienda en donde estaban escondidos viendo todo, TK, Kari y Yolei estaban muy asustados además de confundidos con lo que estaban presenciando, aunque las dos chicas aún no habían logrado reconocer a Ken.

\- Creo que lo mejor de todo será alejarnos de este lugar, aunque no creo que podramos ir tan lejos con esa extraña barrera invisible. - dijo TK.

\- Pero... mi hermano... no entiendo absolutamente nada... - susurraba Kari.

\- Yo menos, mi hermano también está ahí...

\- Además de Sora... - también decía Yolei.

Los tres jóvenes iban a tratar de alegarse de ese lugar, sin embargo, un ruido los hizo ver de vuelta hacía la pelea.

La criatura parecida a un dragón mecánico estaba preparando lo que parecían ser sus cañones, hacía sea lo que sea con lo que todas esas personas estuvieran peleando.

(-)

\- ¡Fuego! - gritó Izzy y MachineDramon disparó láseres de sus cañones contra Ken.

Esta vez, el D-44 no trató de evitar el ataque y simplemente se quedó quieto con los brazos abiertos.

Una vez que el ataque impactó en él, Ken parecía estar absorbiendo toda la energía de esos láseres por lo su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y mitad del mismo se transformó en lo que sería el cuerpo de un licantropo y la otra mitad quedó como si fuera una parte humana pero con todas las características que tenían los vampiros además de que también el emblema de su cuello brillaba.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ABSORBIÓ EL ATAQUE! - gritó Tai.

\- ¡TODOS A UN LADO! ¡AHORA! - exclamó Kaede en el momento que Ken extendió su mano de vampiro y devolvió la misma energía que habían disparado contra él.

Muchos soldados, licantropos y vampiros no pudieron evitar el ataque y fueron pulverizados en el acto, además de que MachineDramon también había sido atravesado por el ataque, por lo que cayó al suelo y explotó.

\- No puede ser... destruyó a MachineDramon... - no lo podía creer Izzy, que se estaba poniendo de pie junto a Joe y Sora después de la explosión.

Mirando a todo su alrededor, Tai vio como los soldados, compañeros cazadores, licantropos y vampiros, trataban de ponerse de pie después de lo que había ocurrido.

Olvidando cualquier plan, Tai se sacó la remera, el emblema del valor impregnado en su pecho brilló como si se estuviera prendiendo fuego y comenzó a atacar al D-44.

El cazador lo atacó a toda velocidad con varios golpes y patadas, pero Ken evadia todo de manera muy fácil y tras ponerse a espaldas de Tai, le atravesó el estómago con su brazo de licantropos y con su brazo de vampiro, tomó una de sus piernas y se la arrancó, para después arrojar al castaño contra una tienda.

(-)

Yolei vómito al ver lo que ahora estaba frente a ellos, TK sintió las mismas náuseas y Kari simplemente quedó el Shock.

Tai había sido arrojado hacía la tienda donde ellos estaban ocultos y su cuerpo estaba con agujero en medio del estómago que mostraba algunos de sus órganos mientras que su pierna derecha había sido completamente amputada.

Tras eso, los jóvenes notaron que la cosa que le había hecho eso a Tai, se estaba acercando hacía donde estaban ellos mientras extendía su mano para volver a realizar ese ataque de energía que había realizado hace un momento.

Sin embargo, alguien tomó por atrás a esa cosa que parecía un monstruo.

\- Matt... - susurró TK.

(-)

El rubio tomó a Ken desde atrás y trataba de convertirse en licantropo pero tal y cual como la última vez, no podía lograrlo.

\- Por qué... ¿Por qué no puedo transformarme?

Al no lograrlo, el D-44 logró liberarse y con una patada se deshizo de Matt que terminó chocando contra un edificio lejano para después entrar a la tienda en donde estaba el cuerpo de Tai gravemente dañado junto a los tres jóvenes.

(-)

Debido al aspecto monstruoso de lo que tenían en frente, junto también al gran miedo, las chicas no reconocían que Ken estaba frente a ellas.

Tomando un palo de metal, TK golpeó al D-44 tratando de defenderlas pero no logró nada ya que recibió inmediatamente un golpe de la criatura que lo dejo tirado en el suelo desmayado y continuó dispuesto a acabar con Tai, que estaba sin moverse en el suelo con Kari tratando de hacerlo reaccionar mientras que Yolei seguía con ganas de vomitar.

Ken tomó por el cuello a Kari, pero inmediatamente Tai abrió los ojos y sin levantarse, sacó un pequeño dispositivo de su bolsillo

\- Tai... - fue lo último que dijo Kari antes de perder el conocimiento por el ahorque del D-45.

\- ¡MetalGreymoooooooon! - gritó Tai al dispositivo.

Inmediatamente, aque digimon se teletransporto del cuarto en donde estaba en la base de cazadores hacía el lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea.

Aquel dinosaurio robótico apareció allí y analizando el lugar, detectó en donde se encontraba Tai y disparó sus garras de metal, que atravesó el cuerpo del D-44 que terminó por soltar Kari.

El D-44 quedó atrapado en las garras, que volvieron hacía el cuerpo de MetalGreymon pero con sus fuerzas, se liberó nuevamente y comenzó a correr para poder huir mientras el digimon le dísparaba varios misiles con forma de tiburón.

Esquivando todos los misiles, Ken rompió la barrera invisible y finalmente, huyó.

Después de todo, los que sobrevivieron volvieron a ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad.

\- Maldita sea... ese sujeto me las pagará... - maldijo Marcus.

\- Creo que está vez tus puños no ganaron. - dijo Takuya.

Kaede junto a Samantha y otros soldados, revisaban todo el perímetro de esa parte de la ciudad donde lucharon para ver cuantas era las bajas, ya que tanto varios de ellos como también licantropos y vampiros, habían muerto.

\- Esto ha sido una masacre. - dijo Kaede viendo varios cuerpos con Samantha siempre detras de él.

Caminaron hacia una de las tiendas y notaron que ahí ahi estaba Tai gravemente herido, una joven chica desmayada, otro joven rubio inconsciente y una chica pelimorada muy asustada.

\- Creo que hemos tenido espectadores todo este tiempo. - dijo Kaede mientras Matt se acercaba tambaleandose hacía allí.

\- TK...

**Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y que les haya gastado. **

**Facebook : The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

**Nuevamente gracias, nosssss vemossss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 : Calma y olvido.**

**20 de febrero de 2019. 13:30 PM.**

\- Lo de hace unos días fue un completo fracaso. - dijo Yamaki en la sala principal de la base en donde había una importante reunión con varias personas, además de que en pantalla grande, estaban haciendo videollamada con otro grupo de personas vestidas de traje que al parecer, eran de la base de cazadores de Estados Unidos. - nuevamente el D-44 logró huir, sumando el hecho de que uno de nuestros digimons más fuertes ha sido destruido fácilmente. - explicó el hombre de lentes oscuros y encendedor, hablando en inglés para los que estaban en la llamada pudieran entender con más facilidad.

\- Aquí tampoco están yendo las cosas muy bien Yamaki. - dijo uno de los hombres en pantalla grande. - el Pentágono está a punto de quitarnos su apoyo y piensan encargarse ellos mismos del problema con los seres sobrenaturales en el mundo, obviamente con sus propios métodos.

\- Hay que convencerlos de que sigan apoyándonos, porque sabemos a la perfección que clase de métodos usarían ellos. - dijo Yamaki un poco exaltado.

\- Lo se. - dijo el hombre, que parecía de unos 45 años pero bastante bien mantenido. - y una cosa más antes de cortar la llamada, supongo que sabes de los rumores, de que Kurata y Norstein buscan aliarse con los laboratorios más grandes del mundo, obviamente a base de mentiras.

\- Si... lo se... - respondió Yamaki y finalmente la llamada se cortó, momento en el que todos en esa reunión comenzaron a murmurar sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Pasa algo señor? - preguntó Kaede al ver suspirando a Yamaki.

\- A veces... hasta a mi me gustaría tomarme unas buenas vacaciones en unas islas paradisíacas muy lejos de aquí. - respondió Mitsuo. - todo está muy difícil, ya de por si fue complicado ocultar para toda la ciudad lo sucedido...

(-)

Caminando por las calles de Odaiba, Matt trataba de mantener su mente tranquila pero no lo lograba, todos los últimos acontecimientos le tenían la cabeza totalmente abrumada.

El rubio suspiró y se sentó en un banco frente al río, cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmar un poco todos sus pensamientos.

\- Parece que estas a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. - dijo Tai, sentándose a su lado de manera improvista.

\- No entiendo como tu puedes en una situación como está, estar más tranquilo. - dijo Matt abriendo los ojos pero sin mirar al castaño.

\- oh no, por supuesto que no estoy para nada tranquilo. - rió Tai. - por dentro estoy haciendo mierda cualquier cosa que te puedas imaginar.

\- Y lo que más me molesta y entristece de todo esto... son TK y Kari. - dijo Matt poniéndose de pie y acercándose al barandal que los separaba del río. - otra vez tuvimos que ocultarles todo, otra vez tuvimos que borrar sus mentes de la misma forma como hace 5 años...

\- Es la única opción que tenemos si queremos mantenerlos ajenos a todo esto. - Tai también se acercó al barandal. - es más, tu eres el que estuvo de acuerdo con eso en un principio.

\- Lo se... Pero... ¿Acaso ellos tienen que pasar toda su vida así? ¿Tendremos que manejar sus memorias y recuerdos para siempre tan solo para creer que llevan una vida normal?

\- Si quieres... pueden luchar junto a nosotros en esto. - sugirió Tai y Matt lo miró sorprendido. - pero... también siento lo mismo que ti... hace mucho tiempo, esperaba el momento en que Kari peleará junto a mi como cazadora, y ahora... Sólo quiero que viva como cualquier otra chica común y corriente.

\- Tengo que admitir que eres un poco diferente al Tai de hace 5 años. - confesó Matt.

\- ¿Tan sólo un poco? - preguntó el castaño fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- Bueno, no quieres arrancarme la cabeza en este momento al menos. - rió el rubio para después suspirar. - no quiero que TK ni Kari se involucren en esto... Pero tampoco quiero que los estemos engañando toda la vida.

\- Podríamos decirles la verdad en un momento crítico, así como para darle más dramatismo al asunto ¿Verdad?

\- A veces creo que no se puede hablar en serio contigo Tai. - dijo Matt.

\- Pero lo dije en serio. - exclamó el castaño. - tienes razón, no podemos ocultarles la verdad todo el tiempo y solucionar todo con borrarles la memoria, así que si llega un momento totalmente crítico en esta "misión ", les diremos toda la verdad.

\- Puede que no sea tan mala idea eso después de todo...

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento mirando el agua del río hasta que Tai fue el que volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- ¿Has tenido problemas para transformarte verdad?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntó Matt.

\- Me olvide mencionarte que cada persona que entra en la base es analizada de pies a cabeza con nuestros sensores. - respondió Tai entre risas. - por seguridad más que todo, pero cuando Izzy vio tus muestras, vio señales raras, además de que tampoco te has transformado en ninguna lucha que tuvimos hasta ahora.

\- Creo que no es necesario quejarme de porque analizan a cada persona que va ahí cuando tienes toda la razón. - dijo Matt. - no estoy logrando transformarme y no tengo idea del motivo... tampoco siento mis sentidos tan fuertes como antes, es...como si estuviera desgastandome.

\- Será mejor que después en la base te hagamos un análisis bien profundo de lo que te puede estar pasando, porque si estás perdiendo fuerza y no puedes transformarte, básicamente eres inservible para la causa. - rió Tai. - Además de que puedes morirte, aunque ese sería un detalle menor.

\- Siempre tratando de lucir genial y superior tu. - dijo Matt tratando de no reír. - pero es verdad, tengo que saber que carajos está pasando conmigo y porque no puedo transformarme.

\- Después de todo, ahora somos equipo y los equipos se basan en ayudarnos entre nosotros. - dijo Tai extendiendole la mano a Matt, que sonrió y respondió de la misma manera.

Ambos eran muy diferentes, pero ahora la misma causa y hasta los mismos pensamientos los unían : detener al D-44 y proteger a sus hermanos a como de lugar.

\- Esto es una escena realmente tierna de ver. - rió Mimi viendo todo desde lejos. - ¿Verdad Sora? - preguntó a la otra chica que tenía a su lado.

La cazadora rodo los ojos ante la risa pegajosa de la licantropa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

(-)

**17:00 PM.**

Sin dejar de ocultarse para que nadie lo pudiera encontrar, Ken se movía rápidamente por las calles de la ciudad buscando en cada restaurante y tienda algunas sobras para así poder comer.

Sus ropas estaban bastante maltratadas y cualquiera pensaría que era un vagabundo, las ropas que Yolei y Kari le habían dado mientras estuvo en la casa de la primera.

Pero ya no podía volver ahí de ninguna manera, ninguna de ellas lo recordaría porque supo gracias a sus sentidos y poderes que las memorias y recuerdos de ellas sobre él habían sido completamente borrados y ahora vivían como si nunca lo hubieran conocido.

Y de algún modo eso era lo mejor, no quería que las únicas personas que fueron amables con él sufrieran algún daño por su culpa.

Ken se decidió, de alguna forma, debía escapar de Odaiba y de Japón si era posible, para ir a algún lugar donde pudiera estar solo, tranquilo y sin hacerle daño a ninguna persona más.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios. **

**Facebook : The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

**Nuevamente gracias, nosssss vemosss.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 : En camino.**

**23 de febrero, 2019. 11:00 AM.**

Completamente desnudo, Matt flotaba dentro de una cápsula en la que Izzy le había dicho que se metiera para así poder analizar el estado físico y mental del rubio de forma total.

\- ¿Es realmente necesario que todos estén mirando? - preguntó Ishida.

\- No hay nada que todos en esta sala alguna vez no hayan visto. - dijo Izzy frente a una computadora que mostraba una imagen del sistema nervioso de Matt.

\- Esperaba mucho más de ti. - reía Tai, refiriéndose a cierta parte del cuerpo del rubio de manera muy obvia.

\- Igual tu deberías saber que lo importante no es el tamaño, sino la calidad, y créanme de verás que eso que están viendo ahora mismo es de la mejor calidad de todas. - dijo Mimi orgullosa. - te perdiste de mucho Sora. - la pelirroja mencionada casi se muere de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de estas cosas y concentrarnos en lo que en teoría estamos haciendo aquí? - preguntó Matt cansandose de la situación.

\- Muy bien... listo, ya puedes salir. - dijo Izzy apagando esa cápsula mientras varios resultados se mostraban en las pantallas.

\- ¿Cuáles son los resultados? - preguntó Yamaki, acercándose al pelirrojo junto a Kaede y Samantha, todos los demás que estaba allí también querían escuchar atentamente.

\- Físicamente, el se encuentra en la mejor de las condiciones. - explicó el pelirrojo. - Sin embargo... el problema que tiene el está en cierta parte de su cerebro, como bien sabemos, los licantropos tienen un hemisferio humano y otro "monstruo " por así llamarlo, de alguna forma, la parte humana del cerebro de Matt está cubriendo cada ves más lugar, dejando casi inutilizada su parte licantropo y lo mismo pasa con su sangre el resto de células, cada vez estan perdiendo más esa parte licantropo, para decirlo de una forma que se pueda entender...

\- Me estoy volviendo humano. - dijo Matt apareciendo ya vestido.

\- Exactamente. - afirmó Izzy. - pero lo que todavía no se es el porqué, hasta ahora nunca en la historia un licantropo de había vuelto completamente humano.

Todos en el lugar quedaron en silencio pensado en la situación, tal como Izzy había mencionado, nunca se conoció un caso igual. Parecía romper con cualquier regla de la naturaleza de los hombres lobo.

\- Entonces... eres una persona inútil ahora, podríamos borrarte la memoria también para que vivas una vida común y corriente, ¿Verdad? - dijo Tai y todos lo miraron de mala manera. - es broma, es broma.

\- Sin embargo Ishida. - habló Yamaki. - esto significa que al menos hasta que averiguamos bien que te está pasando y hallemos una manera de revertirlo, lo mejor para ti es que no participes en ninguna misión más en donde puedas arriesgar tu vida, si quieres seguir ayudándonos, tendrás que hacerlo desde aquí, la base.

\- Entiendo... - dijo Matt suspirando mientras se marchaba de la habitación, los demás empezaban a hacer lo mismo.

\- Izzy, quédate aquí con Joe averiguando más sobre esto. - ordenó Yamaki y los mencionados obedecieron. - los demás, sigamos averiguando por el paradero de el D-44, dejemos a Ishida solo por el momento.

Con genuina preocupación, Mimi observaba como Matt dejaba la habitación y tenía ganas de ir con él pero entendía que quizás ahora debería estar sin la compañía de nadie.

\- Que tristeza.

\- ¿Desde cuando te pone triste lo que le pasa a Matt? - preguntó Mimi con una ligera risa ante las palabras de Tai, ¿Acaso ya te empezó a caer bien en tan poco tiempo?

\- Tu sabes, pienso que con él podríamos haber sido una especie de duo superpodoroso. - respondió el castaño con seriedad aunque lo que haya dicho más parecía una broma.

\- ¿No crees que hagas buen equipo con tus compañeros cazadores? - preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- A Tai siempre le gustó más hacer las cosas por su cuenta que con nuestra ayuda. - dijo Sora metiéndose en la conversación.

\- Es que digamos, ustedes no son muy cools. - rió el castaño nerviosamente. - Matt te muestra un aspecto sombrío, solitario y que llama la atención, en cambio Joe e Izzy por ejemplo...

Los tres miraron a Joe e Izzy que estaban en la computadora analizando aún las muestras de Matt, momento al que el joven de anteojos se le cae el café caliente que tenía en las manos en las rodillas del pelirrojo provocando que este gritara y cayera al suelo.

\- De todas formas los adoro, son como si fueran mi família. - volvió a decir el castaño.

\- Mereces que el D-44 te siga desmembrando en cada pelea. - dijo Sora.

(-)

Después de todo eso, Matt simplemente se había quedado caminando por cualquier rincón de la base de cazadores.

Se lo habían confirmado, se estaba volviendo humano por algún motivo.

En otras circunstancias, esa hubiera sido la noticia más feliz que le hubieran dado en su vida, pero en estos momentos eso solo lo entristecia.

A pesar de todo, ser un licantropo era lo único que su padre ya muerto le había heredado junto a su madre, y dejar de serlo de significaría matar el recuerdo de él.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la habitación en donde tenían a los digimons, específicamente frente al cuarto en donde estaba Garurumon.

La criatura se dio cuenta de la presencia de Matt y se acercó a él, siendo aquel vidrio resistente lo único que los separaba.

\- Parece... como si estuvieras entendiendo todo lo que siento. - en ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar, se trataba de TK. - ¿Si?

\- ¿Tan sólo de esa forma le contestas a tu querido hermano? - preguntó el joven fingiendo tristeza.

\- Casi lo olvido, hoy salías unos días de la ciudad para ese concurso de escritores, y seguro quieres que vaya a darte la despedida.

\- No es necesario, ahora soy alguien independiente y no te necesito. - rió TK. - tan solo con, suerte ya sería más que suficiente.

\- Bien, bien, no te voy a discutir, sólo recuerda que aunque vayas tan solo a Tokio, debes cuidarte, el encanto Ishida debe mantenerse intacto, debes cuidar nuestro más perfecto legado que es nuestra atractiva apariencia física. - rió Matt.

\- No te preocupes por eso, adiossss hermanoooo.

Una vez que cortó la llamada, Matt no pudo evitar sentirse terrible por su hermano, su vida y recuerdos estaban siendo totalmente manipulados.

(-)

**16:00 PM.**

Sentado en el fondo a la izquierda en el autobús, TK se puso sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música , el viaje no seria para nada largo, tan solo estaría tres días en el centro de Tokio.

En los primeros asientos del autobús, se estaban sentando dos chicas.

\- Ay Yolei, todavía no puedo creer que me hayas convencido para esto.

\- ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad Kari! ¡Y ni que fuera un viaje tan largo! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaremos en Odaiba nuevamente, literal.

La pelívioleta había logrado persuadir a su amiga para que la acompañe a ver a un cantante famoso que se hospedería en un hotel del punto más concurrido de Tokio.

Mientras tanto, en la parte del medio del autobús, un joven peliazul con mucha ropa puesta para que nadie lo identificara estaba sentado.

(-)

\- Hmmmmmm, están todos en el mismo sitio. - sonreía un señor de forma maliciosa, parecía estar vestido de científico y tenía el pelo casi gris, iba acompañado de un joven rubio también vestido de doctor.

\- ¿Quieres que dispare y terminemos todo de una vez? - preguntó? - preguntó una criatura humanizada con pelo rubio y alas oscuras que tenía una especie de pistola en sus manos.

\- No Beelzemon, los dejáramos tranquilos, al menos por este momento. - respondió Kurata.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar. **

**Facebook : The L.A.V (link en mi perfil)**

**Nuevamente gracias, nosss vemosss.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 : Ataque sobre Tokio, parte 1.**

**25 de febrero de 2019, 21:00 PM.**

El centro de la gran capital del Japón estaba obviamente colmado de gente que caminaba por todos lados, volviendo de sus trabajos o yendo a otras actividades, parecía algo totalmente diferente a Odaiba que tan solo estaba a unos cuantos minutos de allí y eso que también ahí solía haber mucha gente.

\- Está bien Yolei, eres mi mejor amiga y créeme que de veras te quiero mucho, pero hace prácticamente dos días que estamos vagabundeando por Tokio ¡E incluso comimos sobras de restaurantes! - se quejó Kari, ambas estaban sentadas en un banco frente a un gran hotel.

\- Lo siento, pero como el viaje de mi cantante favorito se retrasó y por eso debemos esperar un poco más, seguro hoy ya está aquí. - dijo la pelívioleta emocionada.

\- Pero al menos pudimos haber vuelto a Odaiba un momento por más dinero...

\- ¡No entendes nada! ¡No podemos movernos de aquí hasta que llegue! - exclamó Yolei.

\- Bien bien, te sigo amiga, te sigo. - suspiró la castaña resignada, esto era completamente una locura pero debía acompañar a su amiga. - ¿Sabías que estas completamente loca? Aún así te amo, espero que la próxima vez que me hagas hacer esto sea por lo menos en Francia o Estados Unidos y no a media hora de donde vivimos.

\- No te preocupes, te lo prometo. - Yolei miró su celular y abrió grande los ojos. - ¡ESTA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR AL AEROPUERTO! ¡CORRAMOS YA MISMO HACÍA ALLÍ! - gritó tomando de la mano a Kari con una fuerza que parecía sobrenatural.

(-)

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, sobre varios cartones y diarios estaba durmiendo Ken esperando por poder colarse en algún vuelo que lo pueda llevar a algún lugar totalmente alejado.

No tenía nada para llevar, ni nadie a quien extrañar, por lo que sería muy fácil alejarse.

Por suerte los empleados del gran aeropuerto pensaron que era tan solo un vagabundo y hasta le habían dado un poco de comer.

Tras despertar y notar que eran las 9 de la noche, Ken escuchó con su ágil oido de un vuelo que se dirigía a las islas de la Polinesia que partiría en media hora aproximadamente.

Sería el lugar perfecto ya que allí no podría hacerles daño a las personas, o al menos no muchas, por lo que se decidió en colarse en ese vuelo cuando despegara de ahí. Por el momento su mente parecía tranquila por lo que no causaría problemas durante ese vuelo.

Ya se acercaba la hora de aquel vuelo en donde Ken se colaria, pero notó como una especie de avión privado aterrizaba en el lugar y muchas chicas enloquecidas aparecieron para darle la bienvenida a sea quien sea que llegaba.

"Imposible" dijo Ken en su mente tras ver que Kari y Yolei estaban en ese grupo de chicas "¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo aquí?" El joven observó escondido detras de unas columnas.

Ese grupo de chicas comenzó a gritar al ver al famoso cantate juvenil Shawn Mendes entrando al aeropuerto, ya que el artista debía grabar un comercial en Tokio y había rumores de que daría un concierto sorpresa.

(-)

\- Cielos, esas chicas de ahí si que están completamente locas por ese cantante. - dijo TK que ese momento se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a su compañero de escritura de nacionalidad Coreana Park, juntos estaban esperando a otra compañera que llegaba de Francia.

\- Demasiado diría yo. - contestó Park con un japonés bastante fluido.

\- En cualquier momento tendría que llegar nuestra compañera nueva... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? - preguntó TK.

\- Catherine. - contestó Park.

Por algún motivo, a TK le parecía demasiado familiar ese nombre, como si se tratara de alguien a quien había olvidado por completo, aunque rápidamente dejó de pensar en eso.

(-)

Sobrevolando el gran aeropuerto de Tokio sin poder ser detectado, se encontraba Beelzemon esperando las órdenes indicadas de Kurata y Norstein.

\- Es el momento Beelzemon, hazlo. - dijo Kurata a través de un comunicador que compartía con el digimon.

El ser digital oscuro sonrió de forma siniestra y apuntó su gran arma hacía el centro del aeropuerto causando una gran explosión.

(-)

Los gritos y la desesperación en el aeropuerto no se hizo esperar, mucha gente quedó totalmente inconsciente y muchos también heridos. Era un caos.

Inmediatamente las alarmas sonaron, la gente que aún podía salía corriendo.

El impresionante lugar ahora parecía que se derumbaria.

Saliendo de debajo de pesados escombros y con heridas que se iban recuperando, salió Ken y miró todo a su alrededor, solo veía destrucción y gente tirada en el piso que no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos, entre ellos Kari y Yolei junto a ese grupo de chicas aunque curiosamente no había rastros de ese cantate.

El joven sintió las ganas de ayudar a todos, en especial a esas chicas que fueron tan amables con él, pero un ser oscuro alado y con un arma apareció frente a él. Un ser que había visto ya antes y que le causaba un increíble terror.

\- Con que me recuerdas... - habló Beelzemon apuntando su arma a la cabeza de Ken. - veamos si recuerdas como nos divertiamos.

Antes de que el digimon jalara el gatillo, Ken rápidamente se movió, lo tomó de ambas piernas y lo arrojó contra una pared que de todas formas ya se iba a derrumbar.

\- Claro... a eso mismo me refería. - sonrió Beelzemon.

(-)

Con un gran dolor de cabeza, TK despertó muy confundido para después quedar horrorizado con todo lo que había sucedido.

A su lado estaba Park, vivo pero también inconsciente ya que un pequeño escombro había caido en su cabeza.

Pero lo que más lo dejó impresionado fue ver a un joven peleando contra un extraño ser alado.

(-)

\- Mismo protocolo de siempre. - decía Kaede llegando con sus hombres al lugar. - no dejen que nadie ajeno a esto intervenga.

Todos sabían lo que siempre debia hacer, pero aquella era una frase rutinaria.

Con todo el aeropuerto apartado, solo esperaban la señal indicada para atacar a Ken y al digimon de Kurata Beelzemon.

\- ¡TK y Kari están ahí dentro y no sabemos si están vivos! ¡Como puedes estar tranquilo! - gritó Matt a Tai, que estaba preparando sus armas.

\- Sabes que cuando se trata de mi familia no estoy tranquilo, por esa misma razón esto se termina hoy mismo. - dijo Tai con una increíble frialdad que impresionó a Matt.

Los cazadores apenas supieron de la situación grave, se movieron rápidamente hacía el aeropuerto de Tokio acompañados de varios de los hombres lobo y vampiros que habían decidido ayudarlos , ahora tan solo esperaban noticias para entrar en acción.

\- No hagan nada hasta que tengamos noticias de nuestro agente estadounidense. - dijo Kaede obedeciendo las órdenes de Yamaki, que miraba con atención todo desde la base.

\- ¿A quién se refieren? - preguntó Matt

\- Mira, ahí está. - señaló Tai a un joven de pelo negro rodeado de otros vestidos de negro que salían del aeropuerto.

\- Descripción de la situación allí dentro, general Mendes. - habló Kaede.

\- Complicada general Kaede. - contestó Shawn. - hay mucha gente herida e inconciente dentro, no hablamos de ningún muerto pero la lucha entre el D-44 y el digimon Beelzemon podría causar víctimas fatales en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Shawn Mendes es un cazador? - preguntó Matt casi ignorando la gravedad de la situación.

\- Es uno de los generales más importantes de las bases estadounidenses. - explicó Tai. - junto a otros artistas o hasta incluso políticos, como The Weeknd o el expresidente Obama, ¿Acaso creías que sólo los don nadie son cazadores?

Volviendo a entender la gravedad del asunto, Matt estaba dispuesto a entrar en el aeropuerto para ayudar a su hermano pero fue detenido por Tai.

\- No creas que harás algo, recuerda que estas prácticamente perdiendo tus poderes, por lo que sólo serías un estorbo, estas aquí para que veas como de una vez termina esto.

Los cazadores y algunos lobos y vampiros preparaban la estrategia para poder entrar en el aeropuerto y así salvar a las personas, a la misma vez que se trataría de capturar a Ken junto a Beelzemon.

Matt se sentía completamente inútil de no poder hacer nada, causando una gran pena tanto en Sora como en Mimi, pero ambas decidieron no hablarle ya que sería algo que por el momento no serviría.

"Me gustaría... poder ayudarte de alguna forma TK..." pensó Matt mientras una lágrima caía por sus ojos.

(-)

En la base subterránea de los cazadores en Odaiba mientras se seguía con gran atención lo que pasaba en ese momento en Tokio, Garurumon despertó al sentir que una parte de él necesitaba su ayuda.

El digimon de cuatro patas con aspecto de lobo uso toda su fuerza para destrozar el cristal de la habitación donde siempre se encontraba.

Ayudaría a Matt de cualquier forma posible.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden de comentar. **

**Pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V y también seguir mi Instagram .v**

**Nuevamente gracias, nosss vemosss.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 : Ataque sobre Tokio, parte 2.**

**26 de febrero de 2019, 12:05 AM.**

\- Confieso que no logro acostumbrarme del todo a esto. - decía Samantha que estaba al lado de Kaede, mientras todos esperaban el momento indicado para entrar en acción. - desde niña este había sido mi sueño, poder ayudar al mundo de esta manera pero creo que no estoy del todo preparada.

\- Yo también he sentido lo mismo, créeme. - le sonrió Kaede. - y todos los que están aquí ahora también, pero todos hacemos esto por la misma razón, aunque tengamos que arriesgar nuestras vidas.

\- Ya estas muy acostumbrado a esto. - dijo Samantha con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose protegida por Kaede.

\- Más de lo que tu crees.

Todos estaban expectantes por las órdenes que daría Yamaki desde la base, mientras dentro del aeropuerto la lucha entre Ken y Beelzemon continuaba sin cesar.

"General" habló Yamaki. "Ahora es el momento".

\- Entendido. - dijo Kaede.

(-)

El digimon oscuro alado volaba mientras disparaba con su arma, destrozando cada vez más el aereopuerto ya que Ken esquivaba cada ataque que sólo por casualidad no habían hecho daño a las personas que estaban inconscientes ahí, aunque algunos estaban recobrando débilmente la conciencia, entre ellos Park, el compañero de TK.

\- Hey, ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el rubio ayudándolo a incorporarse.

\- Creo... ¿Pero qué está sucediendo? - cuestionó el coreano adolorido y confundido.

\- Pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero de que es algo muy malo estoy totalmente seguro.

Al notar que varias muchas personas en ese aeropuerto estaban volviendo en si, Beelzemon paró de atacar a Ken y comenzó a observar a todos los que estaban allí, que mostraban rostros entre la desesperación, desconcertacion y horror.

\- Haré un poco las cosas más interesantes para ti, sujeto D-44. - sonrió el digimon dejando de volar y bajando hasta el piso del lugar. - por todo lo que hemos podido ver que has hecho en estos dias, te has encariñado con dos chicas que casualmente están aquí y ahora...

Rápidamente, Beelzemon tomó con sus ambos brazos tanto a Kari como a Yolei que apenas estaban volviéndose a poner de pie después de la primera explosión.

Ken se enfureció al ver eso, pero no atacó debido al temor de que les pasara algo a ellas.

\- Es una lastima que estas lindas chicas ya no te recuerden, parece que vas entiendo que no tienes ninguna otra opción sujeto D-44. - rió el digimon oscuro. - pero para que aprendas la lección, comenzaré con ellas dos la matanza, para después seguir con toda la gente que hay en este aeropuerto.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A NISIQUERA MOVERTE! - gritó Tai entrando junto a los demás cazadores y seres sobrenaturales al aeropuerto.

\- ¡Qué un grupo se encargue de sacar a la gente inocente de aquí ya mismo! - ordenó Kaede. - después ya saben que hacer con cada uno. - dijo refiriéndose al borrado de memoria.

\- Llegaron en el momento justo. - sonrió Beelzemon.

Kari no entendía porque Tai estaba ahí con todos esos sujetos que no conocía.

\- ¿Las veo confundidas chicas? ¿Acaso quieren saber como todas están personas las manipulan? - dijo el digimon de forma provocativa.

\- ¡BASTA! - gritó Tai que disparó su arma contra Beelzemon con tal puntería que le dio en el cuello, logrando que soltara a las dos chicas , que velozmente fueron rescatadas por Marcus y Takuya.

Casi toda la gente ya había sido rescatada de forma muy eficaz para que dejen la zona del aeropuerto exclusivamente para solucionar la situación.

\- Parece que ahora podemos seguir todo esto de una forma más tranquila. - dijo Beelzemon al ver que toda la gente había sido sacada del aereopuerto. - aunque no lo crean, tenemos cosas en común, todos aquí queremos atrapar al sujeto D-44.

\- Puede que sea así. - dijo Tai. - pero sólo digamos que no tenemos las mismas intenciones que ustedes.

Usando su control remoto, Izzy llamó al mejorado Machinedramon mientras que también invocaba a su digimon Kabuterimon.

Joe hizo lo mismo con Ikkakumon mientras que Birdramon aparecía al lado de Sora.

Finalmente MetalGreymon apareció y Tai salto hacía el hombro metálico de su gran digimon.

Todos rodearon a Ken y Beelzemon.

\- Con que trajeron toda la artillería pesada. - rió el digimon oscuro. - las cosas serán muchísimo más divertidas entonces.

(-)

En las afueras del aereopuerto, varios soldados se encargaban de las personas rescatadas. Para decirlo de mejor forma, les borraban la memoria con un pequeño aparato a cada uno para después mandarlos a sus respectivos hogares como si nada hubiera pasado.

Matt buscaba a su hermano entre toda la gente, pero en vez de eso, encontró a Kari y Yolei junto a un soldado que estaba a punto de usar el aparato en ellas. Las chicas al parecer estaban dormidas.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Detente! - lo detuvo Matt antes de que el soldado usará el aparato. - se trata de la hermana de Tai, creo que no deberías...

\- No te preocupes. - dijo el soldado. - sólo use el aparato en su amiga, Yagami ordenó que nadie le vuelva a borrar la memoria a su hermana.

A el rubio le pareció muy extraño eso, ya que recordaba que Tai había dicho que le diría la verdad a su hermana en una situación de extrema gravedad que al parecer, se trataba de está.

Matt siguió buscando a su hermano entre toda la gente pero esta vez con mucha más desesperación.

\- Oye, creo que... mi hermano sigue ahí dentro. - le dijo Matt al cantate Shawn, que se encargaba de toda la situación en la parte exterior.

\- Pero es imposible, hemos sacado a toda la gente dde allí dentro. - respondió el cantate aunque algo dubitativo. -no podemos volver a entrar ya que Kaede y Tai así lo pidieron...

\- ¡Maldita sea! - se enfureció Matt arrodillandose y golpeando el piso con tal fuerza que incluso lo había agrietado para su misma soorswa. - ¿Qué...?

(-)

Desde la base, Yamaki observaba con total atención todo los acontecimientos preparado para el mismo entrar en acción si fuera necesario.

\- Señor... Tenemos un problema. - se le acercó temeroso uno de sus asistentes.

\- Dilo ya mismo.

\- El digimon Garurumon de alguna forma a huido, destrozó el vidrio de la habitación y desapareció de aquí...

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?! - se enfureció Yamaki dejando de jugar con su encendedor aunque rápidamente volvió a la calma. - ¿Podrá ser que...? ¡Analicen el emblema de la amistad y con quien está haciendo conexión! ¡Con esa persona está yendo Garurumon!

Después de varios análisis, dieron con aquella persona.

\- Aquí están los resultados señor. - dijo uno de los trabajadores dándole un papel a Yamaki, quien lo leyó y quedó bastante sorprendido.

\- Vaya, ahora con esto se entienden muchas cosas... - sonrió volviendo a jugar con su encendedor.

(-)

Un aullido de lobo llamó la atención de todos los soldados fuera del aereopuerto , incluso dentro del mismo se habia escuchado también.

Los soldados abrieron paso con un poco de miedo al gran Garurumon, que se estaba acercando a alguien en específico.

Matt seguía arrodillado mirando el suelo, cuando alzo la vista se topó con el rostro de la imponente y maravillosa criatura de cuatro patas que se asemejaba a un lobo.

\- Eres tu... - susurró Matt, con una lágrima que se deslizaba por todo su rostro hasta que cayó encima de una de las patas del digimon. - desde que te vi he sentido que me llamabas, y ahora estas aquí...

El símbolo del emblema de la amistad apareció en el cuello de Matt como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Garurumon tocó el hombro del rubio con una de sus patas y ambos comenzaron a brillar, cegando momentáneamente a todos los que estaba allí.

Una vez que el brillo se apagó, un nuevo digimon similar a Garurumon había aparecido pero con la diferencia de que se paraba en dos patas, estaba más musculoso y poseia unos jeans azules mientras que sus manos tenían guantes con puas, pero no había rastros de Matt.

\- ¡WEREGARURUMON! - rugio el digimon para después dar un gran salto hacía el techo del aeropuerto y entrar.

(-)

Todos rodeaban a Ken y Beelzemon, hasta que desde arriba Weregarurumon aparecía para caer en dos patas frente a al digimon oscuro.

\- ¿Esa no es la evolución de Garurumon? - preguntó Sora.

\- Así es... - afirmó Izzy. - ¿Pero cómo es posible?

Tai observó detenidamente a ese digimon y notó algo que nadie había notado.

Weregarurumon tenía los mismos ojos que Matt.

\- Vaya, otra vez sorprendiendonos Ishida. - sonrió el castaño.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios xd**

**Denle like a mi página de Facebook The L.A.V y siganme en Instagram thel.a.v**

**Nuevamente gracias, nosss vemosss.**


End file.
